Concrete Jungle Of Dreams
by nickandcory
Summary: Sequel to 'Carry Each Other'. It's been almost two years since the death of Quinn and Puck. With Rachel living her Broadway dream with Finn and Carter following will things turn out the way they want or will the jungle of dreams be too much to handle?F/R
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rachel groaned frustrated

"What's the matter babe?" Finn stepped into the living room and tilted his head to the side, examining the mirror on the wall "It's crooked"

"Yeah Finn, I know" She sighed taking the mirror down for probably the sixth time.

"Here, let me try" Finn took the object into his hands and without a hitch, hung the mirror on the wall. Standing back Finn looked at it than smiling at Rachel "There you go"

"That's everything Finn, that's all the stuff. There's no more boxes we are officially moved it!" Kicking the box out of the living room, she sat on the couch, just looking around. "Two weeks later and we are all finally moved in. Your starting your job when school starts back out and I'm starting my training tomorrow. Finn things are going fantastic!"

"Sure are, aren't they?" He plopped down next to her as Carter came down from his room

"This place sucks!" He yelled throwing his baseball glove on the floor. Sitting up Rachel looked at Carter, immediately her heart dropped.

"What's the matter?"

"I have no one to play baseball with me and I went down the the park and there was a baseball game happening"

"You can always play ball with me" Finn suggested

"And that's a great opportunity Carter, that means you can join the team"

"They already started Aunt Rachel" Carter mumbled going up the stairs

"There's always football" Rachel hollered loud enough for him to hear as he went to his bedroom. "Finn, he's not taking this too well. Maybe we should move back"

"No way, he's going to be fine Rach. He just needs to get some time to make new friends. I'll take him down to the park later on tomorrow, maybe he'll meet some new friends. If I have to I will talk to the baseball coach and tell him that we're new here, who knows he might just get on the team"

"You really think he's going to be okay?" Rachel's eyes went wide with worry

"Yes, I will make sure he will be fine" Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and resting against the couch. "So how are you feeling about tomorrow's first day of training?"

"Nervous, excited, anxious, ready, every feeling you can imagine"

"You shouldn't be, your going to do fantastic"

"I sure hope so, after dragging you and Carter down here"

"Will you stop saying that, you didn't drag us. We came on our own" Finn smiled pulling Rachel up, pulling her to the stairs "Now go upstairs, get ready for bed and relax because tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life."

Placing her hands on Finn's cheeks, Rachel got up on the tip of her toes placing her lips on his. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, now go and get ready" Finn smiled leaning down pecking her lips just one more time

"What do I wear?" Rachel whispered to herself trying not to wake Finn up because it was only six in the morning.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about what I would wear today" Rachel rushed into the closet picking through her clothes and than through her draws. Trying not to mess up the folding, Rachel picked through until she found a pair of black leggings and remembered she had that pink and white long stripped tank top. Digging through the draw that she had put it in just a few days ago, Rachel pulled it out and put it over her white sports bra she had on.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she placed her ankle socks on along with her black and white Puma shoes. Throwing her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her purse, Rachel looked at the time , realizing that if she didn't hurry up she was going to be late. Turning around, she saw Finn still passed out asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she was nervous and wanted to talk to him before it was time to go. But with only two minutes to leave, Rachel smiled sadly while going out of the bedroom and down stairs. Walking to the kitchen to grab a water out of the fridge. Turning around Rachel saw the bouquet of her favorite flowers, lily's. Slowly walking up to them Rachel read the card sitting next to it.

Wake me up before you go. But knowing you, you will let me sleep. So either way I will see you when you get home. Please be safe. Love you, Finn.

Instantly regretting not waking Finn up, Rachel looked at the oven clock and knew she didn't have time to now. Folding the note up, she put it in her pocket and ran out the door. The train station was just down the block from their house. Having only ridden the train into New York once, with Finn and Carter because Finn insisted Rachel knew where she was going so nothing happened to her. But now as she was looking around for signs, Rachel was thankful the had. Putting her new pass through the machine Rachel made her way to the right side of the track.

Within five minutes, as scheduled, Rachel boarded the train sitting down at one of the empty seats. Looking around she was really surprised to see the amount of people that were on there with her. Many people drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, checking their phones. All in suits or heels. Looking down at herself in a pair of leggings and t-shirt. Doubting herself a little, Rachel leaned her head against the window, watching her new town pass by her as New York City came closer and closer into her view.

With each stop she got closer and more people packed onto the train. Only leading Rachel to freak out more, feeling claustrophobic not to mention nervous for rehearsals. Running a hand over her face, she almost missed her stop. Racing up from her seat she jumped off looking around and thanked the lord that she had made it.

Walking towards the escalator Rachel went up, walked up and out the exit swiping her card again. Listening close, she heard the beeps of the city and the sunlight shining through the never ending tunnel. Not able to hear her own shoe's on the pavement as she stepped onto the New York grounds, Rachel looked around soaking it all in.

"The lights are shining even at seven in the morning" Rachel mumbled herself looking around at everything. But that was short lived when someone knocked into her, making Rachel loose her balance and lean against the wall next to her. Shrugging her purse around her shoulder Rachel began to walk towards the direction of the building she needed to be at in a half hour. Grabbing out her phone she looked and saw a message waiting on her phone.

Knock them out of the park diva. -Kurt

Smiling at her friends choice of words, Rachel's fingers glided on her screen replying to him.

I'll try not to boss them around too much...well at least not on the first day. Thank you. Will call you later tonight.

Placing her phone back into her purse she was finally coming upon the building, her building. Grabbing out her ID, Rachel showed it to the guard who let her through.

This was it, this was the beginning to her Broadway career. Something she had been waiting for, since she was a little kid.

"Get a hold of yourself. You've been waiting for this moment your whole life Berry. Now get a hold of yourself. Walk into this building and show them what you've got"

"Excuse me" She heard a tiny voice behind her say

"Sorry' Rachel turned around embarrassed that someone had cuahgt her talking to herself

"Pep talk?" The petite girl blonde women asked

"Little nervous" Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit of hers in these situations.

"I was too my first day three years ago." The blonde stuck out her hand "I'm Vanessa, I play Glinda"

"Rachel, Elphaba" Rachel smiled shaking the young girl's hand

"Wow, so we will be working closely together than" Vanessa smiled letting go of her hand

"Sure will"

"Come on in, don't be shy. I'll make sure they don't bite you today." Vanessa grabbed Rachel's hand bringing her into the room. Looking around as Vanessa dragged her in, there were mirrors on the one side of the room, the floors wooden with tape all on them. There were metal beams in some places, a piano. Just things you would expect when you went into a rehearsal room. But not seeing anyone in there, Rachel was glad she had meet Vanessa or else she would have been screwed.

"We're doing a table read today, since it's first day of rehearsal" Vanessa explained as they got closer and closer to the noise.

Going into the door frame Rachel was meet with unfamiliar faces.

"I've found the newbie" Vanessa smiled, tightening her grip on Rachel's wrist smiling sweetly up at her "We've been waiting for you, welcome to your new family"

"Welcome" She was greeted by fresh faces

"Hi" Rachel smiled sweetly greeting them as they all introduced themselves, standing in the same spot.

"I wonder how Aunt Rachel's doing?" Carter questioned as him and Finn walked down to the park, baseball glove, bat and ball in hands.

"I don't know, she hasn't messaged me back. You know Rachel though, always in the zone. She probably hasn't had any time. Rachel will call us when she can. She will be home around five tonight. What do you think we should make her for dinner?"

"She likes that veggie lasagna"

"Simple, squirt"

"Hey you said to tell you something" Carter pointed at Finn

"I guess we can make that for you"

"Good, because that stuff it good" Carter's eyes got wide with excitement

The two of them walked onto the field, Carter running until her got in a good place.

"We just passing back and forth for now?"

Carter nodded "Than we can practice with the bat, is that okay?"

"Whatever you want to do buddy, today is your day"

"Really?" Carter asked excited catching the ball Finn threw to him

"Yeah, for sure!" Finn smiled "I know its been rough since the move and today is your day where we do whatever you want to. And since baseball was on your list, that's what we're doing"

"Can we get ice cream next?"

"Sure can!" Finn smiled throwing the ball towards the little man

"Awesome!" Carter smiled fist pumping into the air a little and throwing it back to Finn.

"Uncle Finn, when does school start?"

"Not for another two months?"

"So does that mean you are going to be home with me for two months?"

"Yeah, why you don't want to be?"

"No, your cool to hang out with" Carter smiled "I like playing ball with you, I was just wondering"

"I'm going to try and talk to one of the coaches around here soon and see about some sports we can put you in"

"Baseball already started"

"Maybe football" Finn suggested catching the ball that fell on the ground, picking it up and throwing it to the seven year old

"Football's cool" Carter nodded "My dad played football right?'

"We were on the same team and played in both high school and college"

"Wow!"

"Was my dad good?"

"Let's put it this way, your dad made sure nobody came towards me when I carried the ball. Your dad made a few winning points too"

"Really?" Carter was amazed to hear these stories about his dad

"Yep, he sure did. I remember he made a touchdown with only a minute on the clock, all by himself!"

"Wow!"

"Pretty cool right?"

"Totally"

"You know Uncle Finn, you and Aunt Rachel should have a baby" Carter said all serious making Finn laugh "It's not funny"

"Random though" Finn scooped the bat up from the ground and handed it to Carter "Hit it a few times"

"I'm serious Uncle Finn, your not getting any younger"

"Thanks squirt, I know" Finn smirked "But Rach and I aren't married yet. Plus we are getting used to just having to take care of a kid, we don't need another one"

"Marry her than, and your doing fine with me"

"We'll see" Finn laughed running to get the ball

"You will be a pretty cool dad" Carter smiled "I mean I really like you and you and Aunt Rachel take care of me really good"

"Thanks, we try" Finn smiled "Now go get this one"

Throwing the ball straight up in the air, Finn swung the bat hitting the ball making it fly through the air.

"Whoa!" Carter yelled running for it "That was so good Uncle Finn!"

"We were on the baseball team too" Finn smiled watching the seven year old run across the field for the ball.

"I'm home!" Rachel announced shutting the door behind her, hanging her bag up on the hook "Hello?"

Walking into the living room looking around she didn't see anyone, so she moved into the kitchen. Still not seeing anyone, Rachel turned around and saw a head bob from the windows that was connected to the back porch. Looking out she saw both Finn and Carter out there. Going over to the door, Rachel closed the screen door behind her catching the boy's attention.

"Hey sweetie!" Finn got up from the chair greeting Rachel with a kiss "How was your first day, was it what you expected. Here sit down while I go get dinner from the oven"

Rachel laughed at Finn's eagerness as she sat down on one of the patio chairs.

"Hey buddy, what did you two boys do all day?"

"Played baseball down at the park"

"Wow sounds like you had fun!"

"Uncle Finn showed me how to throw a ball that went past the dirt!"

"Very cool, you'll have to show me that arm one day!"

"Okay!" Carter smiled as Finn came out of the door with his two hands on the glass container of lasagna

"Oh my gosh Finn, you made my favorite lasagna!" Rachel gasped as Finn sat it down on the table in front of her and for the first time Rachel realized that the table was set for dinner.

"We figured since it was your first day of rehearsal, we would make it special for you" Finn sat down cutting the first piece setting it on her plate

"Thank you" Rachel was amazed "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this"

"No problem, now eat up" Finn put some on Carters plate and than his own "Now tell me, how did it go?"

"Well..." Rachel swallowed her first bite "I was so nervous when I woke up this morning, I had no clue what to wear. I didn't want to wake you up because, you went to bed later than I did. So I just decided on this and than I went downstairs, saw your note, which was unbelievably sweet thank you for that. I went to the train station, thank the lord we went through where I needed to go before hand or else I would have been late. I made it on time, meet Vanessa, one of the women I will be working with frequently. She's fresh out of college, Julliard to be exact. I met everyone else, who all are super nice. We did a table read of the musical, which is what took longer than usual and now here I am"

"Well I'm glad you had a great day" Finn smiled "It you were so nervous about this morning you should have woke me."

"I know but you looked so peaceful and I didn't see your note until after I was running a little late"

"Well can you finally believe it?" Finn smiled

"Believe what?"

"That your finally on your way to becoming a Broadway star?"

"Still don't believe it" Rachel smiled

"Well when you see your name on that thing, what's it called, you know that thing they hand out or whatever with everyone's name on it" Finn tried to remember what it was called

"The playbill?" Rachel questioned, making sure that was what he was talking about

"Yeah that thing, once you see your name on there everything will be worth it"

"I'm just so happy to finally be in this place of my life with you and Carter" Rachel smiled at the boy "Thanks for being so good about this"

Carter smiled up from his plate long enough to thank Rachel before digging back in.

"Anything for you babe" Finn rubbed Rachel's leg and than grabbing another fork full of lasagna.

"For us now" Rachel smiled "I'm really happy you guys came"

"Me too" Carter piped in

"Third that!" Finn raised his glass "New York!"

"New York!" Rachel and Carter giggled raising their water as well crashing it against each other's glasses.

New York was good for them, this is where they were meant to be.

**So... here's the first chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. I have the majority of the sequel planned out and I'm so excited for it. Hope you guys are too! **

**5 reviews before the next one please! Thank you for reading and hope your in for the ride!**


	2. 2

Chapter Two:

Stepping down from the platform, Rachel went to grab her bottle of water taking a swing of it. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, as they had been rehearsing non-stop for three hours now. Sitting down on the wood floor, Rachel wiped the sweat from her head the shirt. It's only been three days of rehearsals and Rachel was feeling it. Her calves were hurting and all she wanted to do was put up her feet. But she kept telling herself if she kept fighting through the pain than she'll be in shape in no time and will have down all the choreography.

"Hey!" Rachel looked up to the familiar voice of her old friend Grace. Standing up on her feet, Rachel was pulled into a hug.

"I'm all sweaty" Rachel laughed, embarrassed at how out of shape she was

"Honey, if you could only see what we all look like by the end of the night" Grace reassured her

"Thank you so much for putting my name in and getting me this role"

"Don't thank me, you did this all on your own. I only showed the director your home videos and auditions from before you ran off to Ohio"

"I appreciate it a lot Grace. This has been my dream since I was a day old"

"I know that, that's why your here with us. You've been working on this day since the beginning of your life. As soon as I heard they were looking for a young woman to play this role, I pictured you up on this stage. Granted the director had someone else in mind for the role as well, I'm glad that you agreed to the set up. This usually doesn't happen on a big show like this"

"It was quite weird when I heard the offer but the more I think about it, it's an amazing opportunity. I mean I will have a year off in between. When will I get to meet my other half?"

"Well that's the thing, I had no choice in the matter like I said. I don't want you to get jealous..."

"Please" Rachel laughed it off "Why would I get jealous, I'm just excited to finally get my start on Broadway. Who is it?"

"Please don't be upset"

"Grace" Rachel laughed nervously "Who is it?"

"Claudia"

Rachel's smile faded and looked at Grace with a serious look to her face. "Excuse me?"

"Rachel please don't be mad, I had no say in the matter. I promise you that I tried to root for you to be Elphaba the entire time not just one year off one year on. Claudia wasn't even supposed to be in the running until Kelvin, the director suggested it"

Rachel held up a hand to stop Grace "Just please tell me I don't have to interact with that...that... bitch ever"

"Not that I know of" Grace shook her head "Like I said she shouldn't be around here at all"

"I can't deal with seeing that girl" Rachel scoffed at the memories of Claudia which happened to be all bad memories.

"Let's have you all back up here to start back at the beginning" Seth, the choreographer shouted at the studio. Grace gripped Rachel's wrist before letting go and taking her seat to watch them rehearse.

Getting into position for them to start next to Vanessa who smiled at her. Vanessa and her were surprisingly getting along like they've known each other. Vanessa's personality was different than Rachel's but somehow they clicked.

"Alright I want you and Vanessa to do 'Defying Gravity' I need that number down by tomorrow because we are moving onto a new one in two days."

"We got this girl!" Vanessa smiled punching Rachel on the shoulder standing on her mark, on the wooden floors.

Lynn's voice in the background came up as she said her lines.

"_Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!" _

Vanessa held onto Rachel's hand tightly looking up fearfully. Going into character, Rachel squeezes back as Vanessa took on her lines.

"_Don't be afraid" _

Rachel held her head high and grabbed onto Vanessa's arm

"_I'm not... it's the wizard who should be afraid ...of me!" _

"_Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late."_

_You can still be with the wizard_

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted..._

"_I know" Rachel nodded ever so slightly before picking up into song_

_But I don't want it_

_No, I can't want it_

_Anymore..._

Walking across to the other stage marker Rachel looked out to the table sitting marking down things to be done and the pianist playing as she sang.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

Turning her direction back to Vanessa singing to her

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game!_

_Too late for second guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes..._

_And leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

"Use the stage girls, don't be afraid to move" Kelvin yelled through the music, and as soon as he said that Vanessa came up to me and grabbed my hands.

_Can't I make you understand_

_You're having delusions of grandure?_

Feeling confident and determined to make them proud Rachel picked up her energy and began to use the studio as her stage.

_I'm through excepting limits _

'_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I'd lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down_

Waiting for the cue of the guards Rachel listened until she heard one of them

"Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!" Hearing the unfamiliar voice Rachel looked up and saw a somewhat familiar voice it wasn't until she heard someone say her name that Rachel shivered.

"Claudia dear!" Kelvin smiled getting up from the chair rushing over to hug the young woman. Rachel stared at her, she still had that long black hair that Claudia dyed when she turned fifteen. Dark brown eyes, with her long eyelashes. Looking down, Claudia was still skinny with long legs but her eyes immediately traveled back up.

"She's pregnant" Rachel mumbled to herself but Vanessa had apparently heard her.

"Yeah... her and her husband got married about a year and a half ago and now she's seven months pregnant, soon to be eight in about a week"

"Wow" Rachel sat there awed

"Everyone is free to go" Kelvin dismissed us "Come back prepared tomorrow, nine hours instead of today's seven."

Going over to grab her belongings Rachel avoided Claudia as she slipped into the bathroom. Changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots and plain pale yellow blouse. Putting her belonging into her gym back, Rachel snuck out of the bathroom and once again avoided Claudia as she snuck out the studio.

"Hey Rachel!" Vanessa yelled trying to catch up with her as she walked down the stairs to outside

Turning around at the stairs Rachel waited and than as Vanessa caught up they began to walk out.

"Where are you off to?"

"My boyfriend and my nephew are waiting for me, they came into the city to meet me for dinner."

"Awe that's so sweet" Vanessa smiled "How long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"Almost two years" Rachel smiled thinking of the time she's spent with Finn

"That's so adorable"

"How about you, any boyfriend?"

"I'm actually married" Vanessa brought up her hand to show her wedding ring off "I'm married to Vince, he's a writer for the New York Times we met when he did a piece on my off Broadway role a couple years ago. Our three year wedding anniversary was three weeks ago"

"Congratulations" Rachel smiled

"Thank you so much" Vanessa giggled "You know I like you Rachel, it's nice to see some fresh faces around here. I have a feeling we're going to get along just great"

"Me too Nessa" Rachel laughed "Wait you don't mind if I call you that right?"

"No it's super cute and it fits me!" Vanessa hugged Rachel

"Well my loft is right up this street" The blonde pointed to her right

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly"

Continuing on her way, Rachel took in New York. This was truly her city, the one place she was from but never thought would actually call her home. Even though she lived there for most of her life, Rachel never thought she would be back here.

Picking up her pace, Rachel turned the corner to find Carter and Finn standing outside of the building.

"Hey!" Rachel waved at them as they turned around and waved back

"Hey babe" Finn said but Rachel just wrapped her arms around Finn letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Rough day?" He asked wrapping her close to him, feeling Rachel nod on him "Well how about we go in here and have a nice dinner that neither of us have to prepare"

"Sounds like an awesome idea" Rachel mumbled into his chest, kissing her forehead Rachel leaned back and than up to properly kiss him. Than looking down at Carter "Hey buddy, how you doing today?"

"Good" Carter shrugged

Linking her hands with Finn's he took the lead into the restaurant. Going up to the hostess Finn gave him their name and the woman let them know that they were still waiting on one table and that their reservation was next. Leaning against Finn's chest, Rachel closed her eyes letting her relax.

"Hudson" The women called out

"Babe, are you sure you just don't want to go home. You look exhausted" Finn asked worried as they started walking to their table

"No" Rachel shook her head "I don't want to go home yet"

Finn nodded as they were seated at the table.

"I want to sit next to Aunt Rachel" Carter called sitting down on the chair next to her

"How are you doing buddy?" Rachel asked running a hand through Carter's growing hair

"Good, Uncle Finn signed me up for baseball today. He talked to the coach and he let me on the team!" Carter said excitedly

"That's amazing Carter! I'm going to come to all your games when I can. Your going to be the best one on the team!"

"Uncle Finn says I have a good hand"

"I've seen you in action" Rachel nodded "You certainly do"

"So how did rehearsals go today?"

Seeing Rachel tense up after the question, Rachel was trying to find a way to avoid that conversation but she didn't have to try too hard because the waiter came up to them.

Ordering their drinks, Rachel opened to the dinner menu and started to look through it.

"I looked this place up and made sure they had stuff for you to eat babe"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled "I think I'm going to get the Organic mixed greens that include goat cheese toast"

"Ugh" Carter made a nasty face

"What's wrong with that?"

"Goat cheese sounds gross Aunt Rach"

"Don't hate til you try" Rachel shook her head

"I'm getting the ribs" Finn decided putting his menu down

"This all sounds gross" Carter decided scrunching his nose, placing his menu down on top of Rachel's

"Why don't you just get the ribs like me, you'll probably like them the best out of everything on that menu"

"Alright" Carter huffed as their drinks came

Finn ordered for the three of them as dinner carried on. Carter was pleased with his meal, surprisingly liking his ribs after he realized what they were. He made a slight mess on his shirt but nothing Rachel couldn't wash out.

Paying for the meal, the three of them made their way out.

"Do you want to take the bus or the train?"

"Let's take the bus tonight" Rachel linked hands with his as they made their way to the bus station. Printing three tickets they made their way to the terminal and just by the luck the bus has arrived. Giving their tickets to the driver Carter sat with Rachel with Finn on the other side of the aisle next to them. It wasn't more than ten minutes on the bus they arrived at the stop and got off. Walking down the street to their home, Rachel digging out her key to unlock the door. Kicking off their shoes Carter ran up to his room, yelling that he was going to play some video games. Dropping her gym bag off at the door, Rachel went into the kitchen grabbing a wine glass pouring herself a small glass. Sitting on top of the counter top, Rachel flexed her feet out in front of her taking a sip.

"So..." Finn said inching his way between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. "How was rehearsals today?"

"You know... the usual" Rachel rolled her eyes taking another sip

"That bad?"

"No..." Rachel sighed "I just, I don't know. I saw Grace today and she told me that the director wasn't even interested in me from the beginning so that shot my confidence. Than she continued on to tell me that the girl who I will be flip flopping with is Claudia. The bitch, I can't stand"

"What a small world" Finn commented

"Your telling me" Rachel huffed "And get this, she's pregnant. Pregnant as in about to freaking pop."

"How does that make your feel?" Finn looked Rachel directly in the eye looking for the truth

"I don't know?" She shrugged "I mean this was supposed to be my chance and now I'm stuck with the same situation, years later. It's just this time I've got you and she's still got Jesse and a kid on the way."

"You've got me and Carter" Finn nuzzled his nose to her neck

"I know that and I'm happy..."

"But..."

"But, I can't stand to see her happy like I am. I feel like she deserves to be hurt like I was"

"I think you should just ignore her and make the most out of this amazing opportunity. She's not going to be around while your rehearsing, I wouldn't worry about her. Just think of yourself because it's about time that you finally do. Jesse was an idiot for letting you go, but I was the smart one for picking up the pieces."

"I love you" Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer, leaning her head on his shoulder "Thank you"

"I love you, and you know I will always be there for you after a shitty day. Don't worry about that girl Rachel, she's from the past and your what the futures all about"

She nodded playing with the ends of his hair.

"You know what else will make my shitty day feel better?" Rachel whispered in his ear running her hands from his hair down his chest, lifting her head up to rest on his forehead.

"What would that be?" A smirk forming on Finn's face

"You know" Rachel winked letting a hand rest on the waist of his pants

"I'm down with that" Finn titled his head sucking on Rachel's bottom lip until she opened her mouth, but just as fast as she did she leaned back

"Later" She promised him, taking her glass and pushing herself down off the counter taking another sip "I'll meet you up there"

The sound of her bare feet hitting the tiled floor was the only sound heard as Finn turned and leaned against the counter. Before she went out the room, she turned and winked at him before giggling at his face and going up the stairs.

"She is so getting it tonight" Finn shook his head taking a drink out of the bottle of wine sitting on the counter before placing it back in the fridge, locking up and running up the stairs.

**Sorry it's taken to long. I left on last Wednesday for the AT&T meet and greet with my three friends in New Jersey and I live in Maryland so we had to leave at 4 in the morning. But it was so worth it because I met Cory and Naya. Than me and my best friend won another meet and greet for the concert we had tickets to on Thursday and we got to get pictures with Kevin, Jenna, Naya and Cory! It was an amazing experience. Than we had another concert on Friday and we were right next to where the backstage was and Cory came to our section and pokes his head up and goes "Does anyone know what time the show starts" and freaking runs backstage. My friend and I got waves from Mark, Chord, Naya, Jenna, Kevin, Riker and Dianna. It was an amazing three days. Ryan Murphy was there, Gwenyth was there for 2 nights, Jane on Thursday. They were filming which means they sang songs twice on Friday not Thursday. So that's why I haven't had a chance to update. **

**P.S. Cory has the MOST gorgeous eyes ever. And he sounds nothing like Finn on TV, he's super quiet when he talks and has a gorgeous smile. AHHH! Love him**

**Well hopefully ya'll are still reading this. **

**Please review, at least five before the next chapter please! Tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	3. So she speaks

Chapter Three:

"One grande iced coffee" The worker called, making Rachel snap out of her conversation with Vanessa grabbing her drink. Taking a long sip, Rachel shook her head.

"At this pace, I'm going to need two of them before we even get to the studio"

Vanessa's same order was called, she took a sip as well.

"I don't even want to go out there" Vanessa sat down on the bench for a second fixing her hair back up into her hat, to get her hair out of her face. "I don't think it's been this hot this summer so far."

"I can't remember it being this hot when I lived here a few years ago"

"I still can't believe we went to school together and I had no idea"

"New York City is huge Nessa, I didn't know half of the people I graduated with"

"Well, I wasn't exactly while I was in high school so I forgive you"

"Neither was I, so that's our excuse"

"And we're sticking to it"

Going out into the heat they took a right and began walking to the dance studio, at a very early hour of six. With opening night in less than two weeks. Things were starting to crunch down to the last dance step and note. So Rachel had worn her most comfortable shorts and a loose t-shirt knowing that they would there longer than usual, especially since it was a hundred degrees out. Crossing the block they showed their ID and went upstairs to the studio.

"I'm not even sure why they even have people to take our ID's"

"You'd be surprised when I did Legally Blonde, it was crazy on the amount of tourists who came and tried to get into rehearsals. I'm not even sure how they found the location out, but it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Your so successful" Rachel was jealous that Vanessa was able to live out her dream since she got out of high school

"Now's your chance"

Rachel smiled walking into the studio but immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Claudia sitting on the floor, a script in hand, rubbing her stomach.

"Why?" Rachel breathed out softly to herself

"Don't worry about her, if she hasn't said anything to you than she probably doesn't recognize you" Vanessa tried to calm her down. Ever since trusting in Vanessa, Rachel told her all about the things Claudia and her husband Jesse had put Rachel through. It was nice having a girlfriend to talk to about those things and shopping with or even just sitting there being in company with. Even if she had Carter and Finn, they were boys and sometimes didn't understand what Rachel was going through that day. Especially when she was frustrated with rehearsals.

"Oh she recognizes me" Rachel scoffed placing her bag on the floor near the rest of everyone else's, stretching with Vanessa and some of the other members of the cast.

"Hello ladies" Drew came up to Rachel and the girls, he was casted as Fiyero

"Hi Drew" Gina, one of the dancers waved at him, the other girls joining in slowly and far less enthused

"Alright let's get into places for 'For Good'"

Vanessa grabbed my hand, something she frequently did and I've gotten used to. Pulling me over to our markers, the piano started. Trying to avoid eye contact with Claudia, Vanessa moved me so that half of my body was facing her's and the other the audience.

The piano starting playing the tune, Vanessa taking her tune.

"Fantastic" Kelvin praised over Vanessa as she closed her eyes bringing her voice down softly and than back up. Coming closer to Rachel's part, Vanessa squeezed her hand until Rachel opened her mouth to sing.

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me _

_Is made from what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend... _

"More power Rachel!" Kelvin demanded

Vanessa squeezed my hand as I took a deeper breath

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _

_In a distant wood _

"More!" Kelvin yelled

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_(Glinda): _

_Because I knew you _

_(Both): _

_I have been changed for good _

_(Elphaba): _

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

_(Glinda): _

_But then, I guess we know _

_There's blame to share _

_(Both): _

_And none of it seems to matter anymore _

"Perfect!" Kelvin started to clap

_(Glinda): _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_(Elphaba): _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

_(Both): _

_Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better? _

_I do believe I have been _

_Changed for the better _

"Bring it all together, perfect!"

_(Glinda): _

_And because I knew you... _

_(Elphaba): _

_Because I knew you... _

_(Both): _

_Because I knew you... _

_I have been changed for good..._

"Rachel you need to pick up your energy in that song, make it sound like your the least bit emotional"

Snapping her head up, Rachel looked at the women sitting on the floor.

"Oh now you acknowledge me" Rachel mumbled

"What was that?" Claudia smirked batting her eyes at her, Rachel opened her mouth to defend herself but scoffed instead, crossing her arms over her chest. Smiling at the affect she had on Rachel, Claudia turned her head to Vanessa "You did amazing honey"

Smiling a little, Vanessa nodded. "Should we do it again Kelvin?"

"No, I think we're done with that scene for right now, let's go onto Vanessa's 'Popular' I want Vanessa by herself getting things down and than we'll have you come and sit in Rachel"

"Okay" Rachel nodded standing off to the side against the mirrors. Watching as Vanessa took her cue, Claudia stood up walking over to Rachel who tried not to pay any attention to her. Moving her eyes to the side, Rachel saw Claudia staring at her.

"You really think you would get through this without saying hi to me?" Claudia smirked

"Stay the hell away from me, I want nothing to do to you nor do I have anything to say"

"Why so bitter Rachel?"

"You damn well why"

"Still haven't gotten over the fact that I stole your man back in college Rachel? Well it's time to face the facts because we're married and expecting a little girl"

"I'm not jealous of you guys, I have my man. I'm bitter at the fact that you stooped so low to have stole him from me and rub it in my face after all these years"

"Being successful is not the same as rubbing something in someone's face."

"Could have fooled me" Rachel spat at her before focusing on Vanessa rehearse.

"Look Rachel, we're going to have to get along if were going to be switching positions every other year. Or if we don't get along we're going to have to be civil. I really don't want to fight with you, I just want to do my job"

Side glancing at Claudia, she saw he still looking at Rachel waiting for a response.

"Fine" Rachel finally huffed out looking at Claudia "But strictly business, outside of here I want nothing to do with you. No contact what so ever."

"Fine with me, but just remember that I'm the one who has every little thing you wanted right in the palm of my hand. You think that your really coming back after I'm Elphaba, Kelvin is literally eating right from my hand. I'm what he wants for this musical, I was supposed to be Elphaba from the beginning you just remember that when you get up on that stage every night. Because who knows when it will be the last time and trust me that time will come sooner than later"

"Rachel get into placement" Seth demanded

"Just remember that, hun" Claudia winked taking a seat back on the floor as Rachel took her spot on the chair they had set up as the bed.

_**CONCRETEJUNGLEOFDREAMS**_

"That was an awesome practice Carter" Finn pulled Carter into a one armed hug as they walked from the baseball field. "Rachel's going to have a fun time getting out all the stains you've got on your clothes"

"Did you see that ball I threw"

"You threw that last one pretty hard, I'm impressed"

"Since your so impressed, can I play at the park for a few minutes?"

"Slick" Finn shook his head pointing to the playground "You've got a half hour"

"Yes! Thanks dad!" Carter screamed pumping his fist in the air, Finn laughed watching him go onto the playground. But it wasn't until Carter was on the slide when Finn realized what Carter had called him. Standing there in shock, Carter looked over at him giggling as he climbed across the monkey bars, jumping down and climbing up the ladder again.

"Hi" Finn was knocked out of his shock when a man in about his thirties smiled at Finn holding out his hand "Sorry to be so forward but my son is on the baseball team and I was watching your son and I wanted to welcome you to the dad support!"

"Hi" Finn shook his hand "I'm Finn"

"I'm sorry" The man apologized over his forwardness "I was just so excited over the fact that your son has joined our team, he's so good. I mean his arm is just amazing, how old is he?"

"He's seven, and your name is?"

The man laughed nervously "I'm sorry, I'm not to good with meeting new people that's why we have others in our group to do this, but I just had to introduce myself. I'm Jake, my son over there is Derek, he's on the team with your boy..."

"His name's Carter"

"Well Carter's going to be an even better baseball player as he gets older. But anyway, I just wanted to invite you to our weekly outings tomorrow night. It's at my place Thursday, its when a couple dad's from the team come and drink or play some poker. Well anway, it's up to you" Jake gave Finn a piece of paper "It's my address and number, the dad's and I could use another guy. We usually start around eight so just stop by"

"Thanks" Finn smiled taking the paper from him

"Hope to see you there" Jake waved walking away "Come on Derek time to go home, you know how mom doesn't like it when were late"

Finn chuckled a little putting the paper inside his pocket going over to the playground.

"Are you ready to go yet bud?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry"

"We'll stop and get ice cream on the way home" Finn smiled as Carter jumped on his back

"Yay! Ice cream"

_**CONCRETEJUNGLEOFDREAMS**_

"I hate her!" Rachel yelled slamming the front door shut

"Whoa" Carter looked up from the TV and the popcorn bag he was holding

Glaring at the two sitting on the couch, Rachel threw her purse and coat on the floor before stomping up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut.

"I think she's really mad"

"She must have saw your practice clothes" Finn winked at Carter before getting up "I'll be right down, you okay down here for a few minutes?"

"Yep" Carter nodded as Finn ran up to the stairs, knocking on their bedroom door

"Rachel?"

"Go away" Rachel mumbled

Finn wiggled the door knob, finding it unlocked and opened it.

"I said go away Finn" Rachel turned to look towards the pillows shoving her head into them

"Was it a rough rehearsal today"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Rachel come on" Finn sat on the edge of the bed putting a hand on her shoulder "What's going on"

"I want to go back to Lima, I don't belong here." Rachel sobbed

"What are you talking about, of course you belong here"

"Yeah well that's not what my director is showing me and what Claudia, the bitch is making it out to sound like"

"Wait" Finn stopped rubbing Rachel's back and laying next her, putting his fingers under her chin to lift her head up to look at him "Since when are you listening to what Claudia tells you"

"Since she's Kelvin's favorite" Rachel's eyes blood shot "I have no chance once she's Elphaba, I will be just that girl who took over when he needed someone."

Not knowing what to even think of what Rachel was saying, he continued to rub her back. Her arms wrapping around his neck, snuggling her head into his chest.

"She told me that Kelvin was using me this year until Claudia had the baby and my year was up. Finn, I only signed up for a one year contract, what if what she's saying is true. What if I'm just someone that was only thought of as second best"

Sobbing into her shirt, Finn kissed her forehead

"Rachel you wouldn't be here if you weren't good enough" Finn whispered strongly in her ear

"The director hates me Finn" A sniffling Rachel catches her breath "He constantly reticules me and yells at me. I'm just second best"

"Than quit Rachel" Finn shrugged making Rachel's head snap up

"What the hell do you mean quit?" She glared at him "There's no way in hell that I'm going to satisfy them by quiting. Are you freaking insane Finn? I've been working my ass off on this musical for weeks now and you expect me to give it all up because some bitch thinks she can get inside my head"

"I don't know do you?" Finn smirked, realization hitting Rachel's face as she slowly shook her head back and forth

"I hate you sometimes"

"Yeah but only because I know more than you think" Finn smiled moving her hair from her face making her look at him "Now your going to go into that rehearsal tomorrow with your head high, flaunting everything you've got making them wonder who the hell you are"

"Because I'm Rachel freaking Berry"

"Your Rachel Berry" Finn nodded

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to make their heads turn and jaws drop" Rachel smiled sitting up with confidence.

"Damn straight" Finn kissed her forehead "Just make sure those are only the heads of the directors, I don't need any Broadway stars swiping you off your feet"

"Promise, that your the only one doing the swiping" Rachel promised placing both hands on the side of his face

"I better be" Leaning in, Finn gave Rachel a kiss

"Gross!" Carter yelled coming through the door

"Hey buddy!" Rachel waved Carter to come join them

Jumping in between the two.

"I think we need a day where we go and do something" Rachel suggested to Carter

"Central Park?" Carter asked wide eyed

"I think that's a brilliant idea, the next day I have off we will go to Central Park and have a nice family picnic"

"Yes!" Carter fist pumped up in the air, Rachel wrapping her arms around Carter bringing him down, snuggling close to him.

"Your an amazing little boy Carter" Rachel kissed his cheek

"I'm not little!"

"Yeah but you are" She laughed ruffling his hair "But you are growing so I guess I will have to start calling you little man"

"I am a man" Carter huffed

"You sure are"

Taking his hand in hers Rachel smiled at Finn, winking at him before kissing him once more and laying her head down on the pillow with Carter.

Staring at the two, Finn listened as their breathing got deeper and deeper signaling that they had fallen asleep. It was one of his favorite things to do, watching Rachel sleep, especially when it didn't happen frequently. Rachel was usually the last one to fall asleep so when the opportunity rose, Finn took full advantage of it. Fully aware that they were still fully dressed in their everyday clothes, Finn didn't want to break his contact with Rachel and just used his free hand to turn the lamp off next to them filling the room with darkness.

Pulling the blankets over them with is one arm, Finn laid his head on pillow and soon after was out himself.

**Another chapter down. So Claudia has spoken now what's going to go down? Guess you'll have to wait to see..lol**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews from the last chapter. I will try and respond because you guy's take the time to write them. Thank you so much! **

**Please another 5 or so before the next chapter! Please and thank you! **

**P.S Anything you guys would like to see happen in the next couple chapters?**


	4. Dreamer

Chapter Four:

"Smell the fresh air" Rachel breathed in deeply, closing her eyes taking in the scenery.

"Achoo!" Carter sneezed and than sniffled

"Oops" Rachel giggled setting down the lunch box she had packed from them and grabbing the old sheet she had gotten from the bathroom closet on her way out the bedroom. Having sat on it so it wouldn't blow away, Rachel started to unpack some of the belongings onto it.

"Need help babe?" Finn asked as him and Carter threw the football back and forth

"Nope, but I'm starving so I'm going to start to pull everything out. If you guys want any than come over and sit your butt's down"

Throwing the ball back at Finn, Carter ran over to the sheet sitting down.

"Okay" Rachel smiled proudly bringing out the first container "Well, we've got watermelon, I made us some pinwheel sandwich's your with some turkey, cheese and mayonnaise and mine with just cheese and lettuce of course."

"Yum" Carter said reaching out for the container taking out one, biting a piece and chewing it.

"I'm glad your enjoying it" Rachel smiled feeling achieved before pulling out the last two containers "And of course we have some pasta salad and some deviled eggs."

"Thanks Rach" Finn rubbed his hands together grabbing a plate putting a little bit of everything on there, shoving a pinwheel in his mouth.

"No problem!" Rachel laughed at her boyfriend shoving all the food in his mouth and Carter doing it as well. Shaking her head she scooped a little of the pasta salad onto her plate eating a few bites "I will never understand how you two don't choke on anything you guys eat"

"Skills" Finn managed to say with taking a drink of his lemonade, Rachel had also brought.

"Kinda gross" Rachel scrunched her nose in disgust

"But you wish you could do it"

"Not really"

"What ever you say" Finn smiled stretching his feet out in front of him

"Can we get a dog?" Carter asked looking over at Rachel and Finn

"I don't think so" Rachel shook her head "Once your in school and Finn starts teaching and with me in the musical we won't have time for a dog"

"Yes we will" Carter argued back

"Yeah I mean come on Rach, I'll be home before four each day. Plus it would give Carter something to play with at home. And when your show starts you'll be working at nights, sometimes during the day but yo won't be gone all the time."

"Wait so your in on this to?"

Finn shrugged

"We already picked one out, the other day while we were walking around the shops on the street."

"Finn!" Rachel smacked his shoulder

"Andwemighthavealreadyboughtit" Finn explained quickly but that didn't pass Rachel's hearing

"FINN!" Rachel yelled "You bought a dog without asking me!"

"The dog was so cute sitting in that shop and it was all lonely giving me those eyes. I had to buy her"

"What kind is it?"

"A puppy husky"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled again "Do you know how big those things get?"

"The woman at the store told me that the husky was a miniature version"

"And that means what?"

"That means that it's not going to get real huge"

"Please" Carter begged Rachel looking up at her with his big hazel eyes "It would be so much fun to have a dog to play with and to take walks with"

"I still don't know" Rachel looked at Carter's face and instantly Rachel rolled her eyes "Well seeing as though you two already bought the damn thing, I have no choice or say in the matter do I?"

"Thank you!" Carter jumped on Rachel wrapping his arms around her neck hugging her. "I promise I will take care of him"

"Uh huh"

Carter leaped off of Rachel kicking the soccer ball they had brought. Looking out into the field watching Carter, Finn looked at Rachel tapping her shoulder.

"Your not mad are you?"

"Let's see Finn, you bought a dog without asking me. You bought a dog, without even considering what I thought." Rachel didn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would give something for Carter to bond with at the house since we did move a couple hundred miles away from his birth place" Finn said with a bit of attitude in his tone

"You didn't have to come with me, or him. I told you that from the beginning so don't pull that on me. Don't you dare bring that up" Rachel glared at him

"Well your getting all moody about a dog, it's just a dog Rach"

"Yeah well it's my house too Finn, that dog is a lot of responsibility. She's going to need to go out at night and be fed. It's just too much for a seven year old to take care of Finn. Did you even think about that?"

"It's not a kid Rachel it's a dog and I think that Carter's old enough to take responsibility of a dog"

"Well he better especially since you bought the thing already"

"I can always just not bring it home"

"That's not right Finn, you already paid for it and you promised Carter" Rachel shrugged clearing upset over it "I don't want to the be the bitch who denies him something you bought and promised"

"Rachel..." Finn tried to reason with her

"No" She shook her head "I'm kinda of pissed at you as you can tell"

"Come on baby, he was so excited when we were walking down the shops"

Rachel laid on her back, pulling her shades over her eyes. Feeling the food move from next to her, she looked from her glasses and saw Finn laying next to her.

"I was at the park that day with Carter, right after his practice. You know how I was telling you about how that dad came up to me and invited me to that dad support thing?"

"Finn" Rachel huffed, clearly annoyed that he was still talking to her

"Listen I"m trying to explain this to you" Finn turned his head waiting for Rachel to give him a nod and she did so he took the chance to continue "Well right before that dad came up to me, Carter called me dad"

"What!" Rachel snapped her head towards Finn "He called you dad?"

"Yeah, I was just as shocked. I don't know why he did but it, I don't know how to describe it but he made me look at him different. Walking home it was like he was a whole other person and I felt bad for him. But I felt bad for him in a different way. I felt like he was confused, he lost Puck and Quinn when he was five and it was like he was just getting used to having mom and dad to be there and do things other than changing his diaper or feeding him. Puck was just starting to teach him things and than he was taken away from him. I guess what I thought is that Carter is really starting to feel that way about us Rach, he's starting to think of us as his parents. The people who are going to be there for him and do things for him. It didn't feel that way until he called me dad. The funny part was that he didn't even realize he did it. So walking home after that, changed me and I would do anything to make Carter happy. I've always wanted to make Carter happy but I think it was because I felt bad but now I want to make him happy because he's like a son to me. I would do anything for him"

"Finn..." Rachel whispered out placing a hand on his face

"I mean you may not buy it and you might be angry at me for it but I had to do it for Carter"

"That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard you say" Rachel kissed his lips "I'm sorry for getting so angry"

"I should have asked you first"

"Yeah but I understand" Rachel ran a hand through his hair

"I promise I won't buy anything else stupid without asking you" Finn took her free hand intertwining it with his.

"I can't believe he called you dad"

"Me either, I was in freaking shock"

"Wait... if he hasn't called me mom once does that mean he doesn't see me that way?" Rachel's tone filled with worry "Oh god, what if I haven't been around that much and he's going to hate me."

"Rachel it was a one time thing and Carter thinks your awesome. Nothing to worry about"

"Finn, this is serious" Rachel sat up "With me in rehearsals all the time, and than when I'm doing the show every night for a year he's really not going to see me"

"Calm down, your over reacting"

"Not really" Rachel stared at Carter playing soccer

"Look, your going to be there for tons of stuff Carter does." Finn sat up putting an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him "His first baseball game is next week the day before your opening night. I know you have rehearsal that day but his game doesn't start until six that night and I know you'll be able to make it so how about we invite everyone down a day earlier for his game, your show the next night and than the next day we have a nice family lunch. Burt and I will grill out your dad's can help us. It'll be a nice family get together"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you" Rachel kissed his cheek laying her head down on his shoulder "So about this dog, when do we go get her?"

"Anytime we want to"

Nodding, Rachel got away from his grip and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around, Rachel kicked off her sandals, smiling at Finn.

"I'm playing some soccer" With that she ran up to Carter stealing the ball as he kicked it to one of his feet. But when the ball didn't reach his foot, he looked to his right and saw Rachel standing there with the ball under her foot. "Want to play?"

"Yeah!" Carter smiled running up to Rachel trying to get the ball but somehow she had managed to do something to keep it from him.

"Huh... this isn't that hard" Rachel said kicking the ball between both feet

"Soccer not my favorite sport anyways, now in baseball watch out" Carter pointed his finger at Rachel

"I don't even know what I'm doing" Rachel laughed "I guess I'm a soccer person at heart, just a natural"

"All your doing is passing the ball between feet your feet"

"Hey!" Rachel yelled pointing a finger to Finn "You hush up, I've got control of this ball and I'm rocking it so let me have this moment"

"Oh please, show us your skills" Finn winked at Rachel widening his arms as if showing her the stage.

"I will" Rachel nodded determined as she tried to bounce the ball off her foot to go on her knee "You know what, I'm good at rolling the thing on the ground. That's my skill"

"That's a good skill to have"

"Are you mocking me Finn Hudson?" Rachel put her hands on her hips

"No, of course not"

Kicking the ball at Finn, she smiled mocking him back

"Oops"

"Game on"

"I call you!" Carter went over to Finn fist bumping with his uncle and than turning to his aunt"No offense"

"You two are going down"

About an hour and a half later, a tear in Rachel's white (now dirt covered) shorts, Carter had a dirt on his jean shorts, and Finn had taken his shirt off completely. Rachel had no problem with that until they had started to talk out of Central park to head back home and every mother was staring at him.

"Here's your shirt Finn" Rachel tried to make it less obvious on her reasons why she wanted to give him it "I didn't want you to think you left it back there at the field"

"No I saw you pick it up" Finn said taking it, putting it over his shoulder, his black shorts on and Vans he looked hot there was no denying it.

Rachel patted his shirt on his back.

'What are you doing?"

"Just reminding you that your shirts here"

"It's too hot out babe"

"Yeah well I'm hot and you don't see me taking off my shirt to show everyone my breasts"

"That's the thing, I don't have breasts. I have muscle"

"Very hot muscles which is why you need to put that shirt on"

"That's okay" Finn smirked bouncing the soccer ball under her left arm, swinging his arm over Rachel, leaning down to whisper in her ear "At the end of the day your the only woman I go home to"

"I better be"

Letting her arm snake around his waist, leaning into his embrace.

"Now let's go get this dog" Rachel used her free hand to grab Carter's hand walking down the pavement and out of Central Park into the city. Taking the subway to the bus station they took the bus to their neighborhood, deciding to go home a different way. Right before they got on the subway, to much of Rachel's likings, Finn pulled on his shirt.

Getting off at the bus stop, Carter practically dragged the two down the strip of mini stores until reaching the pet shop.

"There she is!" Carter yelled pointing to the dog held inside the small place they had provided for it. Walking over to where Carter was sitting, Rachel instantly fell in love the puppy. It's eyes were a light blue and it's fur pure white. Never had she seen a prettier dog. Leaning down into the cage, Rachel pulled out the small dog. Petting it's fur she giggled when she licked Rachel's fingers and looking up at her.

"She's so precious" Rachel looked up at Finn snuggling into the puppy "You made a great choice"

"It was all Carter" Finn credited the boy as Carter just paid attention to the dog.

"Hi!" An older woman came over greeting the family "I remember you guys"

"Sure hope so" Finn laughed "We just came to take Dreamer home today with us"

"Awe, Dreamer" Rachel cooed over the puppies name

Finn smiled, happy to see that Rachel had loved the dog just as much as them.

"Well Dreamer is ready I think" The lady laughed commenting on how her tail was wagging back and forth quickly.

"Here do you want to go buy some dog food and a collar?" Rachel pointed towards the aisles

Nodding, Finn quickly bought the food and collar with leash. Putting them both around Dreamer's neck, Rachel gently put her on the floor and handed it to Carter.

"She's all your buddy"

"I'm so excited!" Carter yelled running out the shop, Rachel close behind and Finn thanking the older lady. Catching up to the three of them, laughing as Dreamer sniffed the whole neighborhood.

"I can't believe you bought a dog" Rachel linked her arm with Finn's watching as Carter walked Dreamer a little ahead of them

"Yeah but you love it"

"Your lucky" Rachel looked up with a certain glint in her eye

"Nah" Finn shook his head "I'm the lucky one"

"Shut it suck up" Rachel shoved him a little before gasping seeing Carter being dragged by the puppy "Carter be careful"

"I'm fine" Carter put a thumbs up before regaining his balance and stopping before he crossed the street to their house. Finn picking up the pace unlocking the door as Carter kneeled down pointing to the house.

"Welcome home Dreamer!"

**Not much happened, but the next two chapter should be better. I just wanted a little family fluff so hopefully it did justice. **

**Thanks for reading, 5 reviews please. Ya'll are amazing. I read every single one and smile at myself thinking of how amazing you all are! So thank you. And HOW ABOUT HOW NEW YORK! That's freaking amazing! 'Rejoice and love yourself today' New York go out and love yourself because you were born that way. You deserve it, you've waited long enough. It's a shame you had to wait but your time's finally here!**


	5. Hey Batter Let Me Take Her Out

Chapter Five:

"I'm so excited to see you guys when you come in this afternoon" Rachel had a skip in her step as she talked to her aunt as she sat inside of the Chipotle eating her non-meat salad with some of her workers as they were on break. It was around eleven in the afternoon" Finn said he's going to pick you all up bring you guys back to the house and than his mom and Burt come in about an hour and a half after you do"

"I'm so excited to see you honey" Catherine smiled "I'm really proud of everything that's happening for you and for Carter's baseball game later today. We all miss you guys and I know we are going to have such a ball"

"I really miss you guys too" Rachel frowned a little thinking about her family back in Lima

"But your in a Broadway musical honey, you've got good things going for you"

"I know" Rachel nodded, remembering her aunt can't see her "So I'll see you in a few hours. Have a safe flight and I love you"

"Love you too!" Putting her phone down on the table seemed to get Vanessa's attention

"Your family coming in for opening night?"

Rachel nodded taking a drink from her water "Carter has a baseball game tonight at six, we are all going to that. I am so excited about that, he's been dying to show me his skills. Than we are all going out to dinner in the city. Than tomorrow is the show and the next day were are having a family barbecue before the show that night"

"Sounds like your going to be a busy girl" Vanessa smiled taking a bite from her also meat less salad

"I'm just excited to finally see my family, it's been about a month and a few days since I've seen them. Just a few Oovoo calls and that's it"

"That's why I'm thankful mine are all in New York so they can come see me whenever they'd like to"

"Lucky" Rachel smiled, wishing that was the case with her own family.

"Yeah but the novelty has sort of worn off, with me being in so many musicals and plays. My husband still comes to them, my mom and dad just come to my opening nights"

"Let's go we have to get back" Drew stated throwing away his trash in the can next to the two woman

"We'll meet you guys there"

"Better hurry, Claudia sounded pretty adamant on the phone" Drew commented pulling the two girls up

"Claudia?" Rachel sighed defiantly not wanting to go back any sooner

"Yeah, she's there today helping Kelvin and Seth out with things since opening night is tomorrow" Drew nodded as they all walked back to the building. Looping her arm with Rachel, Vanessa gave her a smile of support. Making their way up to the stage, rehearsing inside of the the building they would be preforming in front of hundreds.

"I want you all in position for 'No One Mourns the Wicked'" Seth pointed for everyone to get in their rightful place, Rachel taking jumping off the stage, sitting on on one of the chairs. The orchestra started, the lights fully working.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Rachel couldn't believe she had made it that far. That she had finally made it to Broadway and tomorrow night she would be the one that caught the interest of everyone. This was finally her moment.

Her heart swelling with pride as she watched everyone perform, all these weeks of practice to be put to show tomorrow night. Watching as they did the number three times in a row, Kelvin called for the next scene.

Going through the dialogue over and over again. Rachel looked down at her watch noticing that it was already three in the afternoon. Time was going by so fast and they haven't even gotten to the second act.

"I want to see that number again" Claudia held up her script "There were a few stumbles on the choreography and I want to make sure that it looks good for their night tomorrow night. We wouldn't want to look sloppy, would we?"

Knowing that slap was meant for Rachel but, turning her head ignoring the woman's comment. Rachel went back to her beginning spot along with the rest of the cast. Rachel knew she was screwed when she looked down and her watch showed quarter to six. She should have been home by now.

Sweating, tired and just plain fed up with this whole day wanting it to be over, Rachel still watched as Claudia whispered things to Kelvin and Seth behind a sheet of paper. A few short seconds later, Seth nodded as Kelvin ran an hand down his face.

"Rachel, do your number again"

"What" Rachel hissed, not loud enough for them to hear but to get it off her chest. Placement for 'I'm Not That Girl' was something Rachel was defiantly familiar with, seeing as though every time she did it she had to do it over at least one or two times. Singing the song just one more time, Rachel looked out into the dark for the approval, which she received from Kelvin.

"Thank god" Rachel mumbled very softly under her breath, just about to sit down as the other rehearsed but just as she grabbed her bag to call Finn to tell them that she probably won't make it to the game, they were calling her to stage. Going to the middle of the stage she looked out, questioning "Yes?"

"We think that we are just going to skip and go to the last number of the musical. Go over a few tweaks of a couple numbers and than were done for the night. Tomorrow is opening night!" Kelvin addressed the cast "Which means that we have to have this down people, you all are doing an amazing job so far. Don't let me down"

"Now" Seth stood up "Let's get doing 'One Short Day'"

Vanessa rolled her eyes for Rachel to see as they got into stand. Two hours later, tears, sweat and pain written all over their faces, Kelvin cut them loose to go home. Rushing over to her phone, she noticed that there were ten missed calls and seventeen txt messages. Feeling as if she was about to cry, Rachel closed her phone throwing her book bag over her shoulder. Rushing out of the theater, not wanting to be near anyone at the moment. Just as she was about to leave the backstage area, Claudia showed up.

"Get away from me" Rachel sniffed trying to hide her tears

"You know if you can't handle this, than you should just leave" Claudia rubbed her belly

"It's not that I can't handle, it's you" Rachel pointed her finger in Claudia's face "My boy had his first baseball game tonight and because of your hate towards me I ended up missing it. How I am supposed to make that up to him. Please tell me. You know when you have your baby and he or she grows up. I hope you miss the one thing they were excited to have you there for. Maybe than you'll know how I feel right now. If you would excuse, I would like to get home to my family who flew in to see me, hopefully they are back from the baseball game by now"

Ignoring everyone else in the theater, Rachel rushed down to the subway hoping to make the one coming in. Running into the train as it arrived, Rachel sat down until it was the stop of her neighborhood. Hopping off, she walked to down the sidewalk to her house. Coming up to the house, she saw the front light on but Finn's car gone, meaning that they still must be at the game. Getting out her key to the house, Rachel opened the door to find a house full of people.

"Rachel!" Her Aunt Catherine got off the couch to hug her the other close behind

"Wait. what?" Rachel was confused

"We went to the game, Finn was worried about you the entire time. So after the game he dropped us off and he went to the city to see if you were at your rehearsals still or at the train station"

"Oh my god" Rachel groaned feeling like she was about to cry again "This has been the worst day of my life. They held rehearsals for an extra five or so hours. I wanted to call you to let you all know but, we didn't even get any breaks"

"I"m going to call Finn to let him know you made it home okay" Carol kissed Rachel's cheek going into the other room to call Finn

"Where's Carter?" Rachel wiped all tears from her eyes

"Up in his room, he's been up there ever since Finn left to find you"

"I will just a few minutes" Rachel apologized climbing the stairs, fighting the aching in her thighs as she went up the stairs

Knocking lightly on the door, Rachel opened it to reveal the royal blue painted room. With Carter sitting right in the middle of it on his beanie chair. Quietly Rachel walked into the sitting on his computer chair wheeling herself right in front of him. Both not saying anything, Carter was still in his uniform, cap and all.

"Did you win?" Rachel asked quietly

"Yeah" Carter mumbled not looking up still, swinging back and forth Rachel nodded. She felt bad, she really did.

'I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your game"

"It's fine I understand that your work is more important" Carter got up taking off his cap putting it on his dresser

"Carter work is not more important, especially when it comes to you"

"I was looking for you" Carter turned around angry "I kept telling dad you were coming and you didn't. You didn't come, I kept looking up and you weren't there. I made a home run and you weren't there. I won us the game today, _and you weren't there!" _

"Honey" Rachel stood up wrapping her arms around his middle, lifting him up walking them over to them bed. Sitting on the bed with him on her lap, her hand running his hair as his shoulders shook as he cried "I wanted to come so bad, but my director, my boss told me I had to stay later. I really wanted to come watch, I was so excited that I had Finn buy me a shirt to wear the other day. I wanted to be there, I really did"

"It sucks"

"I know but the next game that you have, that I have off I promise I will be there. There won't be any more rehearsals once the musical starts. My day's off are my days off. I promise" Rachel kissed the top of his head

"I trust you" Carter looked up at Rachel, her hands wiping the tears from his eyes "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"It's okay" Rachel smiled "I would have yelled at me too"

"Dad..." Carter caught himself and blushed

"You can call Finn your dad" Rachel explained "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. In fact Finn and I think of you as our son. You don't have to be embarrassed. And it certainly doesn't mean that makes your mom and dad go away from your head forever."

"I tell everyone your my mom"

"I love that" Rachel put a hand on her heart "Carter I wouldn't want it any other way. Your my son, I tell everyone that. I tell everyone about you, and tell them your my son."

"Really?" His eyes getting bigger

"As serious as a heart attack"

"Woah, that's pretty serious"

"Your telling me" Rachel laughed,Carter throwing his arms around her hugging her

"I love you" Carter mumbled into her hair

"Love you too" Rachel leaned back smiling at the young boy.

"There you are" Rachel and Carter turned to find Finn standing at the door, walking into sitting on the computer chair where Rachel was sitting just a few minutes before.

"Don't worry, she's off the hook" Carter smiled patting Rachel's back before climbing off her lap "I'm going to go downstairs and see everyone"

Running out of the room, Rachel stood up putting her hands in her pocket waiting for Finn to talk.

"Where were you, you wouldn't answer your phone. I thought something happened to you or something"

"It was a mix between Claudia, my director and the choreographer. It was just not a good day. My day pretty much sucked. They made us stay more than four hours than we needed to be. We got no breaks at all. I tried to call but I was called on stage not even thirty seconds after crouching down to sit down for the first time since our break at eleven" Rachel threw her hands in the air "I didn't want to miss his baseball game and make you worry. That's the last thing I wanted to do"

"I'm just glad something didn't happen to you" Finn stood up grabbing Rachel's hand

"Just try to call me next time"

"I did!" Rachel exclaimed as she grabbed Finn's hand swinging them together "But I couldn't, and I'm sorry I had you guys worried. I promise to put my foot down the next time and tell them that I have to let my gorgeous, worry wart boyfriend at home"

"Gorgeous huh?"

"Oh defiantly, the best I've ever seen" A laughing Rachel pulled Finn towards the door "Come on, let's go down and see our family. I want to go see them. I want to forget that in less than twenty-four I am going to be on a stage in front of hundreds of people, sore as all hell"

"Let's get you rested and reunited" Finn gave in under her pulling as they walked down the stairs greeted by their family.

"Sorry again guys" Rachel sat down on the couch between her fathers, Carol and Burt. "How was everyones flight?"

"Bumpy" Leroy commented as Burt said "Smooth"

"Well sounds like at least someone had a nice flight"

'What about you, how was your day?" Catherine asked as she sat on the love seat with her husband Frank. Finn taking a seat on the fireplace with Carter.

"Busy, long and tiring" Rachel leaned her head on her dads shoulder

"Well I think that means it's time to get ready for bed because we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow if we're going out to breakfast in the morning." Carol stated

"Breakfast?" Rachel looked up confused

"Yeah we figured we would go out to breakfast since you have to be at the stage by four to get in hair and makeup"

"Sounds like an amazing plan" Rachel closed her eyes

'Well, Rachel looks exhausted we should probably get to bed too. Carter's had a very big day" Catherine got off the chair, going over to the boy throwing him over her shoulder. Carter giggling

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a downer" Rachel yawned

"Honey, don't even worry about it. We have tomorrow and the next day to catch up" Hiram kissed his daughter's cheek "You get your rest because tomorrow you have a very big day ahead of you"

"You make it sound like it's the first day of high school" She snorted

"It's your first opening night on Broadway!" Leroy jumped off the couch pulling Rachel with him "You've got to get your beauty rest"

"Off to bed" Hiram pushed his daughter up to her room, looking back Rachel reached out her hand

"You coming up?"

"I'll be up soon" Finn smiled shooing Rachel away to go get some sleep.

"Good night, see you guys in the morning!" Rachel smiled, waving to her family as she made her way up to her and Finn's bedroom. Changing into her pajama's Rachel curled into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Hiram and Leroy went up to Finn.

"What was it that you needed to talk to us about?" Hiram smiled but Finn just smiled, taking them by the hand guiding them to the basement without another word. Leroy looked to his husband wondering where they were being taken, but Hiram just smiled. He knew.

**And I'm ending it there. This chapter seemed like forever to write and to be honest a pain in my ass. lol. Hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. Check out my new one-shot 'TGIF' under my profile. **

**5 reviews please and thank you! I've got big plans coming up for the story. So stick around, your wishes are my demand. **


	6. Welcome to New York

Chapter Six:

"Well how about this" Carol held her laughter as the nine adults and Carter sat inside one of New York's finest restaurants eating lunch, since they decided to just go to lunch and than drop Rachel off at the theater as they go home to get themselves ready. But as the afternoon went by quickly, they kept on telling stories "One day, I remember Finn and Noah came in from the house. They were climbing over something..."

"A huge tree branch fell during a storm" Finn rolled his eyes at his mother's stories

"Yeah that's what it was, well they came in and Finn had a huge gash on his forehead. Nothing to serious or deep that made him have to go to the hospital but the boy was bleeding. I was in the middle of making dinner and sent him to go get a band aid. I went to look for the both of them after ten minutes of them being gone. I went into my bathroom to find them both on the floor holding one of my pads on FInn's forehead. I will never forget the proud look on the both of their faces when I came in and I didn't even bother to explain to them the real use."

"That's gross mom" Finn sat back in his seat nibbling on the last of his sandwich, well now bread.

"Can't be worse than when I found Rachel on top of one of our vases, her pants around her ankles, peeing in it."

"What!" Carol laughed

"Apparently she thought it was a potty chair because it was sitting on our bathroom floor. Even though the vase was just for decoration."

"How was I supposed to know?" Rachel defended her two year old self.

"This is true" Hiram raised his hands up "But still, we got rid of the vase that same exact day"

"What did we miss?" Rachel's head turning around almost violently, she popped out of her seat

"Oh, my god!" Pulling Kurt into a hug, she squeezed the life out of him before letting go and doing the same to Blaine. Letting go of the boy, Rachel stared at them before pulling them both back into a hug "I didn't think you guys where coming. When did you get here? Where's Delaney?"

"Whoa there" Kurt laughed squeezing both of Rachel's arms "Blaine and I got here last night around midnight. We had to drop Delaney off with one of Blaine's relatives before we could fly out here. I don't think she would have made it through a musical without either fussing or yelling"

Rachel smiled, pulling them back into a hug "I just can't believe you two made it for my musical tonight. I'm so excited. Now everyone's here, well almost everyone"

Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, like a half hug so they were facing the family.

"Glad to see you had a safe flight" Burt commented to his son

"Very nice" Blaine smiled while taking a chair from one of the empty tables around them

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked picking his husbands body from the chair "I want everyone up, we're wasting no more time sitting in this place. We have a city to explore people"

"I second that" Rachel raised her hand "This place has so much to offer and we have so little time, so let's get moving"

Rachel and Kurt made their way out of the building standing outside waiting for the others. Hiram offered to pay, as he did the rest waited for him before making their way out as well. Lacing her hand with Kurt's the pair led the way down the city's sidewalk.

"So where are you staying?"

"We were going to stay at your house, but seeing as though your house is only so big we got a room in the city. Plus, if your going to be in New York, you've got to _be _in New York"

"I've missed you so much" Rachel leaned her head on the boy's shoulder "Thank you so much for coming down to see us."

"Nothing could keep me away from seeing you in a Broadway show" Kurt leaned his head on hers for a few seconds lifting it back up as he pointed to the Empire State Building in awe of it all.

Walking through the city, Rachel and Kurt led the group showing them all New York had to offer. From Times Square to Central, hitting all the important things in just a matter of four hours. Laughing when Carter was scared of all the birds coming after him as he fed them the last of his pretzel, Finn had stopped get them. It was a nice family day, spent soaking in the city together. But as time got closer to Rachel having to be at hair and wardrobe they went closer and closer to the theater until they reached it.

Kurt stopped looking up at the Wicked sign, holding onto both of Rachel's hands looking right at her, than using one of his hands to point to the sign above their heads.

"You see that?" Kurt asked taking her hand as she nodded "That's your show"

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel smiled swinging their hands together

"Your going to get up there tonight and make us all proud. Your going to rock the damn thing. Your belt those notes out like you've never done before. Make Kelvin eat his words" Kurt winked as Rachel sighed pulling him into a hug

"Thank you so much Kurt" Rachel said softly into his shoulder before letting go and looking towards the rest of her family, shrugging her shoulders "Well this is it, I'm about to go in"

"Your going to do amazing sweetheart" Catherine stepped forward pulling Rachel into a hug, along with the rest of them. Each having something encouraging to say to her, wishing her luck, telling her she's going to look amazing up there.

"Twenty-six years in the making" Leroy backed away looking at how his little girl was beaming with happiness

"This is really happening tonight isn't it?" Rachel laughed, covering her mouth in excitement.

"It sure is sweetie" Hiram grabbed his husband's hand proud of their daughter.

Rachel looked up at Finn who was standing directly behind her.

"Your going to do amazing in there tonight Rach" Finn smiled, Rachel turning around stepping up onto her toes hugging him "Don't let Claudia get to you today please. You listen to Kurt, you make sure you make Kelvin eat his words. I want to see him begging for you to come back next year"

A beaming Rachel nodded, titling her head to kiss him. Finn's tongue immediately responding running across Rachel's.

"Alright that's enough" Kurt pulled the couple apart, the family laughing "You don't want to be late now do you?"

"No" Rachel pouted looking down at her watch, she was supposed to be in there. Looking up at her family she waved "I'll see you on stage"

"We love you Rachel!" Kurt yelled as she made her way to the door. Blowing kisses at the bunch, Rachel opened it and shut it behind her. It was silent for a minute until Kurt turned around looking at them all. "What are we waiting for, let's get home and get ready!"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O O0O0

"I'm going to throw up" Rachel sat down on the chair, the stage manager announced ten minutes to show time just about two minutes ago.

"You know you do look a little green" Vanessa joked but when Rachel glared up at her, Vanessa went over setting a hand of Rachel's shoulder "Look, opening night is something that will scare the crap out of you. I'm not going to lie. But once you get out there and hear that applause, everything will change. You won't be able to get enough of it. Hearing the applause will be the highlight of your night. Plus after your third or so show, you'll be a natural. All those butterflies and doubts will go out the window"

Trying to steady her breathing, Rachel nodded going to stand up.

"Now come and give me a hug" Vanessa waved Rachel over, the both of them laughing as the two tiny girls hugged each other "Your going to do great out there, I'll be right next to you through just about the whole thing. Just look at me or your family out in the audience, it'll help you with some nerves"

"Thank you Vanessa"

"That's what friends are for" She winked

"Stage time !" The stage manager announced turning to Vanessa "Let's go, you should have been in your position by now"

"And the show begins" Vanessa smiled running over to where she was needed, the crew taking care of her.

Rachel walked in costume over to the side of the stage, watching as she was taken up. Getting the tingles as they music starts, hearing the people she's worked with for all these weeks, show themselves off to everyone out in that audience. Hearing an applause of entrance, Rachel's stomach tightened.

"Gonna barf?" Turning around to Claudia, who was dressed in a black pencil dress that showed off her large baby bump. The clicking of her heels were heard as she came closer to Rachel. "You better not screw it up"

"You wish" Rachel stood up straight, showing no doubt

"Actually I do, only so Kelvin would realize how much of an amateur you really are"

"Claudia, we have to go find our seats now" Looking to her left she saw Jesse come from the backstage door. He stopped when he noticed Rachel. He was shocked to see her standing there. Claudia took his hand, gripping his arm. Snapping herself out of it, Rachel stepped forward so she was just looking at Claudia.

"Your not going to ruin this for me, I won't let you have that satisfaction" Rachel turned around, not giving her the chance to say anything else in return. The sound of her heels coming out of hearing, Rachel closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Whispering to herself "Come on Rachel, get yourself together"

It all seemed to fade together, from someone coming over to adjust her microphone attached to her, to her cue, than the stage opening a little and Rachel running onto stage, suitcase in hand. Looking out into the audience, everything seemed to drown out. Rachel heard nothing but her heartbeat in her ears. Her eyes were drawn to everyone out there, to her family who was front of center. Snapping out of it, she turned right face to face with the first dancer and than left to face the second one. Rachel inwardly smiled thinking to herself 'And the show goes on'. Time flew and before she knew it Rachel holding hands with Drew as they walked through the opening the the stage, to the back area. The lights went dark but she felt a tiny pair of arms go around her.

"That was amazing" Rachel was filled with a rush of adrenaline. "Oh, my god!"

"You sounded amazing!" Vanessa gushed

"Thank you so much for everything you said" Rachel hugged her friend

"No need to thank me" Vanessa waved off her compliment "Now come on, go get in your spot. You've got a bow to do"

Giggling, Rachel went to one side and Vanessa the other. On time, the both of them walked out, grabbing each other's hands as they stood at the end of the stage. Rachel looked at her family, waving at them. Not able to contain the big grin on her face, and the one's matching hers as they stood clapping. The cast meeting up with them at the stage, taking someone by the hand as they bowed. Walking back slowly the curtain was lowered.

"One show down!" One of dancers announced pumping his first in the air. Everyone leaving the stage, Rachel went into her dressing room taking off all her makeup. About a half hour later, she changed into a loose fitting blue tank top dress. Slipping on her white flats, Rachel left her dressing room.

"Rachel!" Kelvin called from down the hallway walking up to her "Great show tonight"

"Thank you" Stunned at the kind words from her director

"Your welcome, now go celebrate"

"You coming out with us?" Drew asked as he walked from his dressing room

"No, my family and my boyfriends family are down. I'm just going to go home with them" Rachel explained "Rain check?"

"Yeah for sure!" Drew nodded "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Rachel waved but he was already down the hallway

"You coming with us?" Vanessa asked coming out of her dressing room which as right across from Rachel's.

"My families in town remember"

"Bring 'em bring you. I'm sure they'll have a ball. We're going to that bar right down the street here."

"Carter's with them or else I would be there in a second to celebrate"

"We'll have go out one day, maybe find a babysitter for Carter. Your boyfriend and my husband can go out after the show one night. It will be fun"

"I'm down for that" Rachel nodded

"Well I'll let you get to your family"

"You did fantastic tonight" Rachel said as she started to walk away

"You too girl!"

Walking down the hallways towards the back, one of the security guards opened the door for her to walk out. Thanking him, she stepped out and was greeted by her family. Everyone talking at the same time.

"You looked to awesome up there!" Carter commented. "But why was your body green"

"Your voice sounded amazing"

"I was so shocked!"

"You looked amazing"

Bombarded with all the compliments, and the hugs with Rachel it was defiantly a night she would never forget. Without her family, she would have never made it as far as she did.

OOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooo OOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo

"I think I've got everything out" Rachel inspected the kitchen looking at all the food that the three ladies had went out to buy that morning.

"I've got the chicken, veggie burgers and hot dogs covered" Finn came in grabbing the boxes and packages from the counter, kissing Rachel's cheek as he walked past her and out the backdoor.

Carol and Catherine smiled at each other as Rachel continued chopping things for the salad. Catherine working on boiling some macaroni for the macaroni salad and pasta salad. Carol working on boiling some eggs for deviled eggs and some homemade cookies for dessert.

Putting the freshly cut lettuce and spinach into the large bowl along with freshly cut mozzarella, tomato and cucumber in there with it. Still chopping some of the ingredients up she stopped to look outside where the boy were at.

"What's so interesting out there?" Catherine joined her next to her looking out the kitchen window

"Nothing" Rachel shrugged turning around to go back to cutting some veggies. "Its a shame you all have to leave tomorrow afternoon. I was really hoping to take you guys to some more places in New York, like the Statue of Liberty and the top of the Empire State Building"

"We've got plenty of time for that, I'm sure we'll be down again" Carol smiled "Who knows maybe we'll be down later this year or early next year"

"Defiantly" Catherine agreed dumping the water out of the eggs setting them in new cold fresh water so that they could be peeled soon.

Putting the rest of the vegetables into the salad, Rachel used the bowl lid and put it in the fridge until it was time to eat. Going out the back door, Rachel went to check on the things cooking on the grill. But ended up being pulled onto Finn's lap as he sat next to the grill, a beer in his hand.

Getting comfortable, crossing her legs over one of hers leaning back into his chest.

"So do you guys miss New York yet?" Rachel asked her dads

"Yeah your father and I were talking about that last night while getting ready for bed. Your father suggested we move back" Leroy stated

"Yeah but we've made such a good life in Lima and we have a good career" Hiram said in defense "I don't think we'll be making a move back to New York, it was a good run while we had it"

"Lima is our home now" Leroy agreed

"I'm glad, it would be the same without you there" Catherine came out to join them "Carol and I just finished, we put everything in the fridge"

"We're just waiting on the chicken to finish. Veggie burgers are almost finished and the hot dogs. Chicken will be about another twenty minutes"

"Chicken!" Finn fist bumped with Carter

"Shut up" Rachel playfully slapped Finn's shoulder "You act like you never eat chicken around here"

"Barely" Carter stood up to grab the football going over to Blaine, asking him if he wanted to play. Taking the ball from the kids hand, the two throwing the ball back and forth.

"Want to go play with them?" Rachel asked Finn getting up but he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to him.

"Nope, I'm good" Finn looked at the chicken grilling as Burt checked them "Looking good, Burt"

He turned around waving the spatula "I've got this covered"

"I'm going to go in and bring out the food, the chickens almost done" Carol stated going into the kitchen

"Let me go help your mom" Rachel went to get up but Finn's arms tightened again "Finn seriously, she can't be doing all the work. Let me go help her"

"Fine" He mumbled kissing right behind her ear, dropping his arms from his waist. Getting up, she smiled going into the kitchen. Grabbing enough plates, forks and knifes for everyone. Setting the outside table with the help of her family, Rachel pulled a few extra chair out for everyone to squeeze in. Carol right behind her setting the food down in the middle, Burt on the other side placing the plate of veggie burgers and hot dogs. Going in grabbing more drinks, asking everyone what they want. Giving the what they asked for, the chicken was finally finished.

"Chicken!" Finn repeated dragging his chair to the table

"Thanks for dinner everyone!" Carter dug into the food, thanks going around the table. Lunch was uneventful, just talk about about how Carter would be starting school in another week or two. And about how Finn would start teaching in short time as well.

The bowls filled with food are now just about empty. Two of Rachel's burgers left, no chicken and one hot dog left. Everyone sitting around the table, letting the food digest. Joking around, laughing watching Carter play with Dreamer. Carter ran up to the porch, grabbed the hot dog.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Giving it to the dog"

"Don't give him people's food" But just as Rachel said that, Dreamer jumped up grabbing the meat out of the boys hand.

"Oops" Carter giggled as Dreamer almost swallowed the thing whole.

"Or not" Rachel shook her head at the fact that Dreamer was fed a hot dog. Looking around at her family, she was really happy at everything that life had set up for her. Rachel never thought that they would be all sitting around in a house in New Jersey eating together, especially the day after her first night on Broadway. She never thought she would be back in New York, doing what she was born to do. Rachel thought those dreams were gone forever as soon as she stepped foot in Lima. But now she was there, her dream fulfilled and nothing else mattered.

"Thank you for coming down to see me guys" Rachel said as all conversation stopped and eyes went on her "Seeing everyone in the audience last night really helped me perform. I just wanted to say that I really love you all and your support means the world to me."

"We always knew you were brought into this world to entertain people" Leroy smiled at his daughter "You were born a star"

"To Rachel!" Carol raised her glass

"To Rachel!" They raised their glasses in good spirits

"We're glad we were all here to see you up there" Carol said "It was really nice to invite us Rachel"

"You and Burt are like my family, there would be reason not to invite you" Rachel stated "I would want you guys here just as much as my own parents"

"Thank you that means a lot to us" Carol told Rachel as Finn laced his hand with hers, smiling at her as she squeezed his hand back. He looked up at everyone who was staring at him, waiting. Silently freaking out, Finn cleared his throat leaning father into the table.

"We're really, really, really" Carol dragged on, staring at her son "Happy that you consider us apart of your family"

Rachel was confused to why she kept repeating herself but none the less smiled. "Me too"

When Finn still didn't say anything, Catherine kicked his leg from under the table.

"Ow" Rachel hissed, leaning down to check for a red spot where Catherine had kicked her

"I am so sorry" Catherine apologized "I thought you were Finn"

"Why would you be kicking Finn?" Rachel asked looking up from her now bruising leg, to see Finn stand up

"Because she's rushing me" Finn turned around to glare at the family all looking at him with smirks on their faces taunting him.

"Rushing you, what in the world are you talking about Finn?" Rachel questioned as Finn pushed away the chair from which he was sitting on just a few seconds ago, kneeling on the patio. Rachel's heart skipped a beat, her hands going up to her mouth, mumbling into them "Oh my god"

Carol grabbed Catherine's hand tightly both hanging onto each other as they listened.

"So uh" Finn started awkwardly "We didn't start off exactly on great terms. In fact things were weird. We were forced to get to know each other like each other for the sake of a boy who needed our help. But as time went on I knew that there was something really special about you, something I've never seen before in a woman. It took you a while to trust me and once you did you let your walls down completely, both of us trusting in each other. Something I haven't been able to do in awhile. From that moment, I knew I had to make you mine before anyone else realized how truly amazing you are"

Reaching into his pocket, Finn pulled out a black velvet box opening it. Rachel gasped at how beautiful it looked wanting to reach out and scream yes. But she swallowed her dry throat waiting for Finn to finish "So what do you say, do you want to be mine forever?"

Nodding, Rachel leaned down pulling on the sides of Finn's head pulling him up to kiss him. Finn stood up bringing her up with him. Setting her down on her feet, Rachel looked down at the velvet black box and than up at Finn. Unable to contain her excitement, Rachel bounced on her feet watching him take it out. Grabbing her hand, he slid the ring on her finger. Laughing as she jumped wrapping her arms around his neck, bouncing on not her own feet this time but his.

"Let me see" Kurt got up from the table walking around as Rachel let go, Finn's arm wrapping around her waist bringing her close. Rachel holding out her hand to show Kurt. "Wow bro, this ring is gorgeous"

"Let me see" Carol got up from her seat along with Catherine taking a look at the ring "Finn wouldn't show it to us, he said he wanted you to be the first one to see it"

Rachel looked up smiling at Finn "That's really sweet"

Leaning down, Finn gave her a quick kiss. "I'm just glad you like it"

Her new ring, shined in the sun as she moved to look at it. It was white gold, princess cut diamond with two little diamonds set in the ring on each side with a diamond in the middle. A ring she thought she would never see on her hand.

"It's gorgeous Finn, thank you"

"No thank you"

Resting her head on his chest, Rachel wrapped her other arm around his waist watching as her family gushed about the news. Rachel's chin rested on his chest as she looked up at him.

"I just want to warn you though" Finn directed his attention to Rachel as she spoke "Now that we're engaged, all we're going to hear about is wedding plans. Especially from your brother"

"I think I can handle them"

"Eat your words" Rachel giggled

"I was thinking that Rachel's bride maids dresses be peach" Kurt explained, Rachel laughing

"Told you so, it's already begun"

000000 oooooooo 0000000000000000 ooooooooooooooooooo0 000000000 000000000000

Wiping the makeup from her face, Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. The second show had defiantly gone a lot smoother, that was one thing Rachel had noticed. Kelvin giving her another praise that night, telling her that she was doing a fantastic job. Rachel was starting to see the side of him that she had wanted all along, acceptance. To feel like she was finally doing right and she seemed do be doing just that.

"Rachel" Vanessa bombarded into her dressing room "I think that it's official, we are the best two lead females on the entire block"

Laughing, Rachel turned around taking the necklace, in which she put her ring on so she would always have it with her, and took the ring off placing it on her finger.

"No way" Vanessa ran over to Rachel picking up her hand than looking at her with her round blue eyes "Your engaged?"

"He asked me today with our family there"

"Oh my god honey that is so awesome" Vanessa hugged Rachel, squeezing her just like she usually does "What are you still doing here, get home and celebrate"

"I'm trying but this makeup is the only downer about this role"

"Here let me help you" Vanessa pointed to the chair "Now tell me about how he did it..."

About ten minutes later, all the makeup had been removed from her body.

"Thank you so much V, that would have taken me forever" Rachel brushed her hair out, straightening her navy blue cotton dress.

"Now go meet up with your family" Vanessa pushed Rachel out, Rachel grabbing her purse slinging it over her shoulder as Vanessa closed her door behind her. "Congratulations Rachel"

"Thank you" She hugged her friend before running out and meeting with her family who had insisted they watch her again, saying that it isn't everyday they see their loved one on stage performing on Broadway. Practically skipping over to them, Rachel laced her hand through Finn's snuggling to his side as they all walked to the train station.

Finn unlocked the door and let Burt through who was holding Carter.

"Just go ahead and take him upstairs if you don't mind. He can sleep in his clothes tonight" Rachel pointed to the stairs

Burt nodded taking the young boy up to bed.

"Well we're going to head to bed too, we've got an early morning if we're going to catch out flight at eleven" Leroy said pulling his daughter into a hug

"You really have to leave tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"Yeah honey, we've got to get back to our jobs" Hiram frowned taking his daughter into his embrace "You've made us proud sweetie, your becoming and amazing woman."

"Thank you daddy" Rachel let go of him

"Good night Finn" Leroy smiled

"Night" Hiram smiled as well

"Good night" Finn replied as he was taking off his jacket placing it in the hall closet, as Hiram and Leroy made their way to bed.

"We've better get to bed too" Carol said, Catherine nodding giving both Rachel and Finn hugs

"You did well today" Carol said as she hugged her son "I'm proud of you too"

"Thanks mom" Finn kissed her forehead

"Night!" Catherine announced going to bed as well. Locking the door and shutting off the light Finn and Rachel made their way up the stairs, passing Burt on their way telling him thanks and wishing him good night.

Peeking in on Carter Rachel blew him a kiss before closing his door a little and following him into the bedroom. Shutting their door all the way. Rachel turned to see Finn standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh my gosh" Rachel squealed quietly going over to the closet kicking off her shoes "Today was so amazing. I mean it was second performance but I will never get over this feeling. I can't believe I made it this far.

"I can" Finn sat on the bed watching in humor at how Rachel was skipping around the room until she sat at the vanity, taking off her jewelry. Unable to keep the smile or excitement from radiating off her, Rachel slammed the necklace on the wood looking up at Finn through the mirror.

"It was so amazing, nothing like I've felt before" Rachel turned around in her seat to look at Finn "It was like the world stopped and it was just me up there with all the lights. Its nothing like I've ever done"

"You sure did look incredible up there"

"My family was there, your family was there, Carter and you. Everything was perfect and than today" Rachel smiled glancing down at her ring, standing up walking behind Finn's legs her arms going around his neck "Today was perfect, family all together and you. I can't wait to become Mrs. Hudson"

"That sounds like my mom" Finn scrunched his nose wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to her

"Yeah but we'll be married" Rachel giggled bringing her knees on each side, straddling him. "Let's try not to think about your mom right now"

Running his hand up her thighs underneath her dress lifting it up. Biting her lip at the lack of clothes she seemed to be wearing, she shook her head lifting herself up higher looking down as she unbuttoned his pants. Sliding them off as Finn climbed back farther on the bed, lifting his shirt off throwing them on the floor. Flipping them over, he looked at how truly beautiful she looked. Taking a hand that was supporting him, he gently moved a piece of hair away from her eyes. Bending down , Rachel craned her neck kissing him. His hands fumbling with her bra, unhooking it. Shaking her shoulders, Rachel took the bra throwing it across the room, wrapping her arms and legs around her fiance.

"Think you can manage to be quiet?" He asked leaving open mouth kisses down to her breast, not waiting for an answer

"I don't know" She smirked slowly dragging her fingernails down his chest reaching him, his breathe hitching "The question is, do you think you can be quiet?"

Lifting his head to look her directly in the eyes, Rachel bit her lip as he smiled at her pulling her panties down.

"Guess we'll find out"

Resting herself on her elbows, Rachel watched as Finn moved down towards the end of the bed. His fingers tracing up her leg, teasing her as they landed above her opening. Moaning, Finn looked up with an amused look.

"Don't lose it now"

"Oh don't you worry about me" Rachel mumbled "You just keep doing what you were doing"

"Whatever you say..." Finn laughed watched Rachel as she gave him an annoyed look "Patience...fiance"

**So hello! Sorry it's been so long, it's a long story. But the good news is that this chapter is now being updated and even more good news, the next chapter is already written! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I took some of your guy's advice as you can see. Hopefully I wrote it pretty well. I'm not much of a writer when it comes to sex, so we'll see how you guys react to it. Who knows maybe I'll get better and take my chance again. **

**Thanks for reading and for your patience. Hopefully you guys liked it. A special shout out to my friend Jessie (follow her on twitter: Jessiebeasleyx3) who beta'd this for me. It means a lot so thank you! **

**Review please =D And check out my new story 'Find Who You Are**


	7. Hello Jesse

Chapter Seven:

"I"m so glad you came with us tonight" Vanessa hugged onto Rachel's arm as they walked out of the theater building. Rachel sporting a strapless navy dress that stopped a little before her thighs, with a sweetheart neck, it had a crossover pleated top to it. A bubble look to it but completely slimming on her. Vanessa walking down the street in her grey mini dress that had runching detail over her one shoulder that sleeve covered her one arm the other bare. The woman walked down until reaching the bar, that had apparently become a tradition after shows. Getting ready to stop for the guard, Vanessa just smiled at the man grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her it. Stepping in, they were immediately greeted by cast members and smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. Coughing a little Rachel waved them, making her way farther in. The music was loud, that's for sure and there were drunks everywhere.

Grabbing out her phone, to txt Finn to let him know that she was at the bar and would be home soon, especially since everyone who was there was drunk. Vanessa pulled her over to a booth, the two of them sitting with some of their friends from work, including Drew and one of the dancers Gina.

"Hey!" Vanessa greeted them as the two sat

"Hey Rach" Gina smiled moving her purse for them set their things down on the table as well.

"Nice of your to finally come join us"

"It's only been like two and half weeks since the first show"

"Way too long" Gina took a drink of her, what seemed to be apple martini.

"I'm going up to get something, would you like anything?"

"I'll have one of those" Vanessa pointed to Gina's drink, nodding Rachel went over to the bar sitting down.

"Club soda and an apple martini" Rachel said to the bartender. Knowing that she had a farther distance to go and had no one to take her home, Rachel decided to not drink that night. Looking down the bar, she saw a familiar face taking in her surroundings. The woman looked vulnerable and like she could break any minute. It wasn't the best idea, Rachel had ever had. In fact it was probably the dumbest but, she stood up walking over to the empty bar stool next to her.

"How's the baby?"

Claudia stared straight ahead playing with the straw in her drink.

"I'm not a bad mother" Her eyes hard as she turned to Rachel "Just because I'm here having a few drinks... does not make me a bad mother"

"I never..." Rachel shook her head but Claudia laughed

"I don't want to hear what you have to say"

Rachel stood up to walk away, she was only trying to be nice and if Claudia didn't want to do the same than that was on her. Just as she was about to turn away, Claudia grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"You think your so good. Coming to New York, thinking your going to take over my musical. You've got another thing coming missy."

"I didn't even know you were the one I would be trading with" Rachel spat in her face going to move again but Claudia's grip tightened

"I've been working on being Elphaba for two years now" Claudia snared in her face "You come into the picture and knock me right out of the picture."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid" Claudia pushed Rachel's hand

"I don't understand why your being so rude to me" Rachel looked down at her "I came into this knowing that I would be switching with someone, I didn't know that someone was you. I didn't know it was you until I got the part until Grace told me. I tried to avoid you Claudia, I didn't want to talk to you. I wanted to do my own thing and be the best I could be. To prove that I had what it took to be here. You made me feel like shit, like I was a horrible person"

The brunette didn't say anything so Rachel took that time to continue.

"For years you made my life hell. You tried to break me, make into someone I didn't want to be because even though you don't want to admit it, you wanted to be me. You wanted to be break me so you can take that chance to take my spot. I had Jesse, I had the one thing you wanted. Well you know what, you got your way. You got him, you pushed your way in. He cheated on me" Rachel laughed in her face "You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater. So you go ahead, have him because I've got a man at home who is better than what Jesse ever was and what he will ever be. I feel bad for you, Claudia. You pushed yourself to be something you aren't so much that nobody will see who you really were. The nice person you were before you decided that you had to be better than me. How far did that act get you Claudia, because right now I can see if got you nowhere. Your in a bar when you should be home with your baby that you have less than two weeks ago. Your competing against _me _for a continuous role on a role you thought you had in the bag"

Claudia broke her stare, looking down at her hands picking at her nails.

"Face it, you thought you had everything. You thought you got rid of me, that I was gone from New York and that automatically made you head bitch, diva. I've got a newsflash for you Claudia, I'm back in town and New York's got a new head diva"

Just as Rachel was about to turn around and walk away from her, she heard a sob come from behind her. She was going to walk away, not even pay the woman any attention but that wasn't how Rachel was raised. Unfortunately, Rachel's fathers raised her to be a diva but a diva with a warm heart. As she slowly turned around, Claudia was crying in her hands as they were propped up on the counter. Walking slowly back up to her, Rachel rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Rachel stuttered out "I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Yes you did" Claudia sniffled out "I'm a bitch and I deserved it"

Nodding a little to agree, Rachel sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"I shouldn't have went off on you like that, especially when your in such a fragile state"

"Like you care"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have came over to see if you were okay in the first place." Rachel reasoned with her, slightly rubbing her shoulder blade "Look we both have said things we didn't mean and I'm not just talking about tonight. Not only have we said horrible things, we've done some pretty bad things to each other"

"Like that one time I put pepper into your scarf in high school right before you went on stage, and the entire time on stage during your audition you sneezed" Claudia laughed remembering the day like it was yesterday

"That was you?" Rachel gasped "I had to stop in the middle of my song, anything else that you would like to own up to?"

"Basically everything that ever enabled you to perform or broken dates with Jesse" Claudia bent her head down in shame. "Look I'm not who I was before. I may talk the talk but honestly, I'm not who I was."

"Guess you'll just have to prove that too me, won't you?" Rachel held out her hand "Come on, let's go celebrate. We have you to owe too, to our wonderful production and good reviews"

Taking Rachel's hand, Claudia grabbed her drink following Rachel through the people until they reached the now fully packed table.

"Look who I found" Rachel grabbed an empty chair pulling it to the end of the table, smiling at Vanessa as she looked at Rachel with a confused stare on her face. Rachel shrugged going up to the bar to grab their drinks going back to the table. The cast laughing and clapping as she came up to them, giving Vanessa her drink. "What's going on?"

"The 'New York Times' look for yourself" Drew shoved the newspaper in Rachel's face, grabbing the paper from his hands she began to read aloud

"'As Elphaba, Broadways new comer Rachel Berry, is giving everyone a run for their money. With her soft but powerful chords, Rachel is taking the stage by storm. Dazzling the audience night by night with her just as charming co-worker Vanessa Riley..."

Rachel looked up at them in complete shock.

"Oh my god, I'm in the 'New York Times'" Rachel squealed attacking Vanessa in her seat "This is amazing. I'm going to have to buy myself a copy and frame this. This is amazing!"

"Have it, think of it as an early birthday present or whatever" Drew smirked

"Thank you so much" Rachel hugged him than grabbed her drink, raising it to everyone "Thank you everyone for accepting me and for taking me in. I thank you guys, I would not here today without all of your support. To Wicked!"

"To Wicked" The cast raised the drinks before taking a drink

Vanessa pulled Rachel down in her seat, leaning her head on her shoulder. Rachel wrapped and arm around her best friend leaning into her embrace.

To say that the cast was drunk would be an understatement. The night consisted of dancing, drinking, pictures and just celebrating. Two shows in one day had seemed to be taking a toll on Rachel, especially since she wasn't drinking like the rest of them all. So going up to Vanessa, she announced to her that she was going to leave. But as Rachel was about to tell her, she noticed that Vanessa was in no shape to get home by herself.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Rachel grabbed the blonde's hand

"I'm fine, I told Vince I'll be home by at least three" Looking down at her phone, the lights read back two.

"Come on Nessa, let's get you home"

"Fine" Vanessa pouted clutching her purse closer, going to the door. Just as they were about to leave Rachel saw Claudia standing in the corner holding her head.

"What for me outside" Rachel watched to make sure she made out okay before going over and grabbing Claudia's hand dragging her to the entrance "Come on your going home too"

"I don't feel so good" Claudia mumbled

Rachel hailed a taxi, telling him the directions to Vanessa's house as they settled in. Vanessa playing with her hair as Claudia moaned in pain against the window. In a few short minutes, the taxi pulled up.

"Please stay here until I get back, I'll be just a minute" Rachel directed the driver helping Vanessa out. Rachel held onto the girl as she stumbled up the stairs. Ringing Vanessa's apartment number, Vince answered

"Can you come down and help me with Nessa please"

"Yeah be right down"

Within a minute, Vince kept the door opened with his foot and than wrapping his arms around Vanessa.

"Hey sexy" Vanessa giggled, running her hands down his chest. Vince laughed looking at Rachel

"Thank you"

"No problem, enjoy your day tomorrow" Rachel winked going back down to the cab, getting in.

"Where to now?" The driver asked

"What's your address?" Rachel turned to Claudia but she was passed out, grabbing her purse, Rachel pulled out her drivers license reading the address out to the man. Surprisingly it was too far away from Vanessa's apartment, just right down the block. But in New York, right down the block could mean minutes down the road. Finally after ten minutes, Rachel tried to wake Claudia up but there was no waking her up. She was passed out for the night. Excusing herself out of the cab, Rachel ringed the bell over and over again.

"What the hell is going on out here?" She heard his familiar voice as she turned around to glare at the man

"I'm trying to get your wife out of the damn cab, she was drinking so much I'm surprised she didn't pass out on the dance floor"

"Oh thank god" Jesse ran from the stairs down to his wife, Rachel helped him get her up into the apartment on the couch. Slipping out silently as Jesse covered Claudia with a blanket, Rachel's heels clicked against the stairs as she stepped down them.

"Rachel wait" Groaning, Rachel turned around with a clear annoyed look on her face. Jesse walked down the stairs stopping in front of her "Thank you, I've been worried sick. She turned her phone off and I didn't know where she was"

"Your welcome" Rachel turned to go back into the cab but she was stopped when Jesse ran in front of her "Look Jesse I'm tired and I really just want to go home to bed. I have to get up early and I've had a long day. I really don't want to talk right now"

"Just know that I'm not okay with how things ended with us and I would like to be friends..." Rachel was about to differ with him but he raised his hand to shush her "Please don't say anything, I just really wanted to say that"

"And now you have" Trying to get past him, Jesse stood in her way again. Throwing her hands int the air raising her voice at him "What is it that you want Jesse? I'm not in the mood for whatever bull you have to say right now. I dropped your wife off, I didn't want to see you or talk to you. I just wanted to make sure she got home okay. This was not supposed to made into an opportunity to talk."

But everything she had said had gone out the window as he grabbed her hand looking at it

"Your engaged" His eyes going from hers to her hand

"And your a genius" Rachel rolled her eyes taking her hand back, placing them on her hip.

"Who is he? Do I know him? Is he from New York?"

"That is none of your business"

"Just curious" Jesse shrugged

"If you must know, he's from Ohio. So no he's not from New York and no you don't know him. His name is Finn and there is nothing else for you to know. I am leaving" Rachel went to the taxi getting in shutting the door behind her, but Jesse wouldn't let in as he knocked on the window, Rachel rolling it down "What is it that you could possibly want?"

"Thank you for dropping her off"

"You already said that"

"Let's catch up one day, it's been forever since I've seen you"

"I don't think that's a ..." But he stopped her

"It's lunch, in an open restaurant. No funny business, promise. I just would like to know how my old friend is doing"

"We'll see" Rachel stared straight ahead "I'm not promising you anything, because in my book you don't deserve anything from me."

"Your right" Jesse said "Which is why I want to fix that"

"There's nothing to fix Jesse" Rachel was annoyed as she hit the door "I have nothing to fix with you. I am over you, you are over me. I am happy for once in my life. You may have ruined me once but I'm not letting that happen again. Stay away from me and my family. I want nothing to do with you. There will be no fixing of anything"

"Fine" Jesse backed away from the taxi raising his hands in defeat "Be that way"

Rachel rolled up the window, staring straight ahead. Telling the cab driver her address, Rachel didn't even care what the fare was going to be, she just wanted to be home and the quicker the better.

OOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Beep... Beep...Beep...Beep_

Finn groaned hitting the alarm clock to make it shut up. Rolling over on his stomach, he wrapped his arms around Rachel's back. Not making any move to get up, Finn felt himself fall back to sleep again.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Shut that thing up" Rachel groaned rolling over on her side, putting the pillow over her head.

"I'm trying" Finn swatted at the thing until it feel to the floor. Reaching for the plug, Finn pulled it out while sitting up in bed. Stretching his body, yawning, Finn turned around to see Rachel had fell back asleep. Finn knew she got back last night and must be tired because usually she was a morning person. Getting in the shower, brushing his teeth and walking out into the bedroom in just a towel. Putting on a white t-shirt Finn threw on a short sleeved blue/gray button up shirt on, slipping on his briefs Finn, and threw on his almost black jeans. Grabbing his shoes and socks. Finn sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his brown Sperry's that Rachel had picked out for him. Saying that they were very in style and matched just about anything. He agreed with her, they did go good with his outfit. Admiring himself in the mirror, he agreed that he looked professional and walked down the hallway into Carter's room.

Deciding not to wake him up yet, he made his way downstairs to make him a pot of coffee, something he was going to defiantly need to make it through the long day. Reading the clock it read six-forty five meaning he had about less than hour to make it to school before it started. But since it was the first day he should be early. Trudging up the stairs one more time, Finn woke Carter up. Shaking him, Carter woke up groaning just like the rest of them.

"Get up and get ready for school bud. Your clothes are on the chair just brush your teeth and your hair. You can go to sleep in the car"

Carter glared at Finn as he snatched up his clothes going into the bathroom.

"Don't give me attitude, your not the only one unhappy about getting up early" Finn warned leaving the room to go back downstairs. Pouring himself a cup, Finn sat at the table just sitting there letting the coffee kick in so he could have at least some kind of energy. A couple minutes later, Carter came in the kitchen not happy at all.

"Do you want some cereal?"

"No"

"Poptart?"

"No"

"Your going to have to eat something or your going to be hungry until lunch"

"Fine, a poptart" Carter crossed his arms

"Oh your going to be so much fun to be with in the morning" Finn ruffled the kids hair as he passed 'em going to the pantry "Strawberry or cherry?"

"Strawberry" Carter mumbled taking the package from Finn "Thanks"

Pouring himself another cup of coffee, Finn grabbed his bag he had gotten ready.

"Is mom coming down?"

"No, let her sleep she didn't get home until late last night" Finn waved Carter to go, so they wouldn't be late

"She'll be home when we get here right?"

"Yep, she doesn't have work today"

"Awesome!" Carter exclaimed making his way out the door. Finn stood at the frame making sure he didn't forget anything. Deciding that he didn't, Finn shut and locked the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo

Moving around in bed, Rachel reached for Finn. Not feeling him next to her, she lifted to find him missing. Looking for the alarm clock to see what time it was, she scooted to find it on the floor. Suddenly remembering that she told him to shut it up, Rachel plugged it back in. Time reset itself and the red numbers stating that it was almost eleven. Not believing she slept that late, Rachel got up out of bed and getting in the shower not wanting to waste any more of her day just sitting around. Especially after last night, there was no way she was going to sit around thinking about what had happened or in better terms, what could have happened. Rachel couldn't believe that she almost agreed to have lunch with her ex. An ex that cheated on her, there was no way that she was going to agree with that. Rachel had no idea what she was thinking last night, but after some sleep she was sure those thoughts weren't going to happen on a pair of black leggings and Finn's old 'Ohio State' shirts, Rachel decided to take her mind off of everything and collect the dirty clothes from both bathrooms upstairs.

The rest of the day had gone by fast for Rachel, seeing as though all she did was clean. Something to keep her mind off everything that was going. She hated how with just one conversation with Jesse, everything she thought about revolved around those couple of minutes. None of those thoughts were good, but she was tired of him. Rachel knew he messed her up for a while in her life and she didn't want to go back to that feeling. She just wanted to be happy with Finn, Rachel wanted absolutely nothing to do with Jesse. That was something she was positive of.

While unloading the third load of clothes from the dryer, the back door opened to show Finn and Carter coming in. Dropping his backpack on the floor, Carter ran to the fridge opening it. Leaning to pick up the boys backpack, Finn carried it and hung it up next to his briefcase.

"Hungry?" Rachel came out of the laundry room, leaving the basket on top of the dryer deciding that she would just get it later.

"Yeah" Carter glared back at Finn "He forgot my lunch in the fridge"

"I didn't forget your lunch, you forgot your lunch"

"I didn't even think about lunch"

"That doesn't make it my lunch"

"Wait" Rachel held up her hand to stop the bickering "So did you give him money to buy lunch?"

"Of course I did, what did you think I was going to let him starve?"

Rachel pointed to the young boy who was eating his sandwich that was made for his lunch as shoving chips in his mouth at the same time.

"Yeah he doesn't look like he's staring at all"

"The food was gross, I can't believe you thought I would actually eat that stuff"

"I'm not to happy that you made him that either. You should have called me I would have gladly taken him his lunch. Those school lunches are non-nutricious and a waste of money. An oragnge costs's less than a plate of fries they should be serving oranges."

"Don't take this out on me. Take it out on the school systems" Finn

"Children should be healthier as well as adults" Rachel stated not to anyone particular, just to herself really. But as the idea coursed through her head, Rachel snapped her head up to look at Finn "I've got it"

"What?" Finn asked making himself a sandwich

"I've got it!" Rachel ran over to hug Finn and kissing Carter's head "I'm going to do it"

"Do what?" Finn questioned again

"I'm going to open a gym in New York" Rachel said proudly

"Baby, that's not really original. There's tons of gyms in New York"

"You'll see, their will be more than just that. I'm going to get kids off the streets and I'm going to get them in shape. You just watch me" Rachel breathed heavily, smiling. She was determined, she was going to do it.

Rachel walked hastily out of the room and into the living room going to her laptop.

"What was that about?" Carter asked swallowing a part of his sandwich

"I don't know" Finn stared into the living room "But I have a feeling we'll find out very soon"

The two boys stood there watching as Rachel went into frantic mode, the two of them taking a bite of their food.

**So... last chapter. Did it suck or something because I didn't get any feedback at all. I had really thought it was good. Hopefully this makes up for the last one. I don't want to stop writing for this story because I really love how everything come along, but if I'm not doing a good job I don't want to disappoint you all. So let me know. **

**I go camping starting tomorrow through next Saturday so I might or might not update. **

**Please 5 reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"You what?" Kurt yelled through the computer, Rachel put her finger on her lips.

"Shush" Rachel demanded "I haven't told Finn yet"

"You should be planning a wedding, not opening some damn gym in Manhattan"

"I can do both Kurt" Rachel rolled her eyes "In fact, Finn and I already set a date and ordered magnets to send out to everyone to save the date."

"What!" Kurt yelled again

"Kurt, why are you so dramatic?" Rachel got up from the bed to close the bedroom door

"Well what date did you and Finn decide?"

"My musical ends for season in March and than Claudia takes over for me. So Finn and I decided that April 7th would be the best date. That way we will be able to have a few days in between me off of Broadway and the wedding, and Finn wouldn't be taking so much time off from work since spring break fits in that month somewhere"

"April is a beautiful month to have a wedding" Kurt agreed though the look on his face was of annoyance "I approve"

"I'm so glad that you approve"

"So since your wedding is in seven months, we have lots of planning to do which is why I plan on making a trip down there in December. Carol and I are coming down there to help you look for wedding dresses, venues and reception areas"

"If you must"

"I must" Kurt nodded "Think of me as your fairy god mother"

Rachel laughed, finishing up her conversation with Kurt before Finn got home from work with Carter. It was days like these that Rachel loved the most. Where she had off and was able to just wait for them to get home. Kurt said a few more things about the wedding, his ideas on the colors of the bridesmaids dresses down to the flowers. But Rachel assured him that any decision made would be told to Kurt which made him feel a lot better. Saying her good byes, Rachel closed her computer opening the door to see Finn walking up the stairs. Standing there, waiting for him to get closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you" She snuggled her head in his neck

"I was only gone for like eight hours" Finn laughed hugging her closer "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Rachel smiled brightly going down the stairs reaching down to pet Dreamer who immediately rolled over wanting to be petted more but Rachel leaned down and whispered "Sorry girl I've got some convincing to do"

Going into the kitchen she heard Carter rummaging through some of the cabinets and peeking through the corner, he was on a chair doing exactly what she thought.

"What are you doing?" She said in a forceful tone almost scaring the young boy off of the chair. Rachel laughed going over to the fridge trying to pick something out quick for them to eat before she took them on a little adventure.

"You scared me" Carter said hopping down from the chair with a candy bar in his hand. Rachel looked over her shoulder at the sound of a wrapper

"No way, put that back were about to eat dinner"

"What are you cooking?" Finn entered the room leaning against the counter at as Carter tried to sneak a bite but Rachel was too quick and took it away from him. "I think we have that left over pizza you made yesterday"

"Do you just want that?" Rachel asked

"Yeah just heat it up in the oven and I'm good with that" Finn nodded as Rachel took the two containers of pizza out and started preheating the oven. Putting the leftovers on a pan Rachel stuck it in the oven, setting the timer and turned around. "Any plans for tonight?

"Actually" Rachel smiled "I was think we could..."

She didn't have to say anything else to make the boys groan. "As I was saying, I think we should do into the city. I have something to show you guys!"

"Rachel" Finn groaned sitting down in one of the bar stools

"Finn please!" Rachel begged going to one side of the island in their kitchen "I promise you that it will be worth your time. It's something I really want to show you."

"What is it?" Finn eyed her worried on what the thing could be

"You'll see" Rachel had a mischievous smile planted upon her face. Going into the next room to clean up a bit the boys stayed in the kitchen until the oven timer went off.

**OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo**

"I am so excited for you guys to see everything!" Rachel gushed as we were carried along in the streets of New York.

"Rachel what's going on?" Finn asked as the crowd started thinner and they were getting closer to their destination. It was getting darker out so Rachel wanted to make sure they had enough to time before it got completely dark. Rachel took both of Finn's hands stopping him and turning him to an abandoned building. Carter looked up at the two with a confused look on his face, just about the same one Finn held.

"Uh... Rach it's an empty building" Finn took his hands from Rachel's pointing to the place

"Yes I know" Rachel smiled going up the large steps spreading her arms wide "But it's my building, well our building"

"Your... our.. building, wait what?" Finn was so confused about this whole thing Rachel walked down the steps trying her best to keep up her happy face because she could tell Finn wasn't too happy about it

"I bought it, Vanessa and I went half in on it and didn't get a loan so it was better in the long run. Finn we talked to bankers and read books this past week and so we bought it today. Earlier this morning actually" Rachel talked to Finn trying to convince him that this was a good thing but he continued to stare at the building "Please say _something_"

Finn looked stunned "You and Vanessa bought a building"

He seemed to be coming to realization. Rachel nodded slowly trying to see what he was looking at but it was still just the building.

"You bought a building" His voice rising pointing to the building with his finger "You bought a damn building! Rachel what the hell were you thinking?"

"It was Vanessa and I" Rachel suddenly felt very childish

"I don't give a rat's ass who you bought it with! You could have bought the damn place with Paris Hilton for all I care. You don't know the first thing about owning a business"

"We read books!" Rachel defended herself but by the stank eye that she was being given by Finn she quickly shut up

"You read books for a WEEK Rachel! Planning a business could take years!" Finn yelled running a hand through his hair "Where did you even get this money from? Oh god, I don't even _want _to know how much you spent on this"

"Finn I promise you that I wouldn't have done this without some sort of motive." Rachel tried to reason with him but he backed up before she could get any closer "Please Finn, don't be upset"

"You bought a building without telling me, you decided one day you were going to start a business and you didn't tell me!" Finn yelled "Rachel were supposed to be getting married. You can't just go out and buy buildings without talking to me because your getting bored!"

"I'm not bored"

"You bought a building" Finn couldn't believe it "I am so disappointed at you right now. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into"

"Finn..." Rachel tried to reason with him once again but he shook his head "Please don't be upset at me"

"I can't even talk to you right now" Finn grumbled walking off "I'll see you at home, come on Carter"

The boy looked up at Rachel who looked like she was about to cry. Wanting to go hug her, Finn called his name again and Rachel nodded at him to follow. So he ran to catch up to Finn, grabbing his hand as they fought through the streets of New York getting on the train to go back home. Carter noticed how angry Finn was and by the way he kicked a man's shopping cart over in the street really showed how angry he was.

Going home Finn told Carter to get ready for bed and grabbed a few pillows from his bed making his way down stairs onto the couch throwing them on there. Turning on the TV to get his mind away from everything that had just gone on, he turned off and threw the remote.

"I'm going to bed" Carter said softly at the bottom of the stairs. Looking over Finn half smiled and motioned for the boy to come over. Carter sat on Finn's lap.

"I didn't mean to seem like I was mad at you" Finn apologized "Rachel just made me so mad, one day you'll understand"

"It's okay" Carter shrugged "Just try not to stay mad at her"

"We'll see" Finn hugged him "Now go ahead and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

Carter nodded jumping off his lap and running up the stairs to his bed. Usually not sending Carter to bed this early, Finn knew that he really wasn't go to go to sleep yet. But Finn respected the boy for knowing when Finn needed to be alone. Finn sat farther into the sofa staring at nothing.

After about forty-five minutes of sitting along, he hears the door unlock and Rachel come through. Putting her purse and jacket on the hook she looked over Finn who had found that spot on the wall again. Standing in the hallway looking into the living room, she wanted to talk to him but knew it really wasn't a good time. Walking into the living room Finn stood up fixing his pillows trying to avoid eye contact with her or any contact at all.

"So what your sleeping on the couch?"

Rachel asked standing near a chair, her arms wrapped around her middle holding herself.

"And now your going to ignore me" Rachel nodded looking down at her feet and than started whispering "Look I know your mad at me and I sort of understand why but please don't take it personally and trust me when I say that I have really have thought it through and it's not just some project for me. This is something I really want. I hope that you understand and your not angry at me for much longer."

Looking up she saw him still getting his bed for the night ready, with the spare couch blankets. Feeling really frustrated, Rachel dropped her arms to her side.

"I'm going to bed, I hope that you think things through and see that there isn't really a reason to be angry with me"

"Really?" Finn asked laying down on the couch getting under the blankets "Because I can think of a couple off the top of my head"

"Finn please" Rachel begged, her voice breaking a little

"I don't want to talk no more about it tonight. Let's just leave it okay" Finn turned his back towards her and closing his eyes giving her the message to basically go away.

"I will talk to you in the morning or whenever you feel like it. Good night Finn" Rachel turned the lights off and make her way to the stairs. Checking on Carter, his TV was on but he seemed to be asleep. Just in case he wasn't really fully asleep, Rachel kept it on and than just went into her bed laying down in her clothes. Pulling a pillow closer to her she snuggles close to it filling the void that wasn't next to her. What she didn't know was that downstairs Finn was feeling the same exact way. But Finn being the hard head wasn't letting up and was staying down on the couch. Rachel just hoped that by tomorrow night, things weren't like this when she got home.

**Oh wow! Hello there if you are still there! I am terribly sorry and I'm not even going to tell you my excuses. Just know that I've had MAJOR writers block. I hope that you all are still reading and I will try and update. This idea popped up in my head the other day and it wrote itself. Let's keep hoping this happens frequently. *Crossing my fingers***

**I hope that you all are still reading. Let me know what you think! (Hides... lol)s**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"It's been three days Veronica. Three" Holding up her finger for emphasis as they were getting their makeup down for the show. "He's so pissed off for going behind his back and doing this. He's keeping Carter away from talking to me, it just hasn't been good."

"If it's your money that you want to invest into this than I don't see the problem" She shrugged

"He said something like 'well if were getting married, you should be telling me what we're spending because it's our money.'" Rachel sighed leaning her head back as the green was getting painted on her face "I really want this to happen..."

"No 'buts' if this is what you want than he's just going to have to get out of his pissy pants and man up. You are a smart woman with a will power as big as the sun. We are going to do this and show these men what we can accomplish."

"Your right, I mean his worries just show that he's not confident in my decisions"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"And if we're going to get married than he should trust my decisions. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize our future financial situations and Finn needs to know that" Veronica listened as the petite, now green woman. She had surely but her on a rampage.

**oooooo OOOOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo**

Getting home around twelve that night, Rachel was still holding all of her anger from the conversation with Veronica early that night. Since it was Friday she hoped that he was still awake seeing as though he didn't have to go to work. Looking at the sofa, he was sleeping and the kitchen light was still off. Locking the door she stomped her feet up into the hallway in the stairs. Checking on Cater she opened the door, and noticing that he was fast asleep. Kissing him on the cheek and tucking him into his blankets she made her way out into the hallway. Going into the bedroom, it was dark. Turning on her side lamp, she looked and the bed hadn't even been touched from when she had made it that morning.

Kicking off her shoes, looking around to find where Finn could have went. He wouldn't have left Carter there by himself. Checking the spare room there was no sign of him. So going down the stares Rachel check the only place she hadn't checked which was the basement. Opening the door, the light from down there shined. Stepping down the stairs onto the bottom there was Finn on top of a counter that was down there, pictures scattered next to him and a box full of them.

Finn looked up and than flipping through the pictures again, not saying anything. Clearing a spot next to him, she hopped onto there with him. Looking through the pictures silently she instantly noticed there were pictures of Puck and him in college and through his childhood with him. Looking to her left at him he was staring at one of them and than looked up giving it to her. Taking the picture she immediately started laughing.

"Oh, my god how embarrassing"

"Well at least it makes more sense now. I mean seriously what were the odds of us not seeing each other at least once during college." Finn laughed looking at the picture in her hands, again. Finn pointed to the pink beer bong that Rachel was holding. "We must have been lit up!"

"I don't remember this at all" Rachel examined the picture "I mean how would I have been able to explain why I was on top of the table like that? How am I bent back so far? Must have been all my yoga to relieve all my stress. How did you even find this picture?"

"These are Puck's I was doing laundry and I found them." Finn chuckled a little going through the rest. Rachel set the picture down and than remembered why she went to find him in the first place. Fumbling with the pictures, getting them all together and going the right way was a good distraction from looking at him so she took the chance.

"I wanted to talk to you, it's been three days since you found out about my big plans and I think it's time we be adult about this." Hearing him moan and hop down off the counter, he started collecting the pictures and putting them back. "Come on Finn we can't just be angry at each other for days over this! You are acting so immature right now"

"I'm not the one who bought a building, that's immature Rachel." Rolling his eyes he threw the pictures back onto the top of the shelf and going towards the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me, this talk is going to happen whether you want it to or not. I am done with this stupid fight, you are going to get your ass down here right now!" Rachel yelled the last part, adding a little stomp at the end

"Oh yeah, real mature" Finn got to the top of the steps opening it and disappearing behind the wall. Running up after him she slammed the door making him turn around in shock at her force. "Want to break the door so you can spend more money and get us a new one?"

"You think your so funny don't you?" She glared

"Can you like keep your voice down, Carter is asleep." Going to the couch he started to put out his blanket to go to sleep but Rachel yanked it out of his hand and threw everything across the floor. Giving her a cold hard stare, he went over collecting everything than going back over to the couch but she stopped him, knocking everything out of his hands. "You are being a bully right now!"

"I'm trying to talk to you and you are ignoring me. I am trying to tell you that I understand that I get where you are getting this worry from. But I am also telling you that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our money for the future. I am doing something that I am very passionate about and would like your support with it. If not than I can deal with that and continue what I'm doing. Though, I would like to have my fiance's support and to have some say. This is a huge step in my life Finn and when this is up and going, your going to be my husband. I would like to be able to share this experience with you not without you."

Making his bed, he was quiet and didn't even look at her. "Finn please this is important for me, I want your support for this"

Sighing he set the pillow down on the sofa.

"You didn't even come to talk to me about this. I'm not pissed at the fact that you have ambitions I'm pissed at you because you didn't even come to me about it. Rachel this is a big deal, your starting a business that will affect not only me but Carter. What are you going to do when you go back on the show Rachel?"

"We are going to have a staff! Finn we thought this through we are going to do this right, we hired people. We have this under control, don't worry about it. Promise you that I wouldn't sign up to do anything that I was one hundred percent sure about or didn't know fully what I was getting into."

"You promise me that if you can't find to handle this you will pass it onto someone that will?" Finn crossed his arms

"I swear to you that I will be able to handle this, Veronica and I will be able to to do this." Her pleading eyes were begging for his forgiveness and for him to just accept that she can do this.

"Fine" He let in "Just remember that you wanted this."

She jumped in joy as she ran over to him jumping into his arms. "Thank you, I promise you I won't let you down. I have everything under control. I will have our wedding planned and this all mapped out and finished."

"I have faith in you" Finn titled his head to get eye contact from her. "I have tons of faith in you, I just don't want to see you disappointed if something doesn't go your way. I love you too much."

"I love you too" Running her hands through his hair pouting "I missed you when you were mad at me"

"I know one way we can make up for last time" Raising his eyebrow squeezing her butt, making her squirm under his grasp. Giggling she placed a hand on his cheek kissing me hard.

"Me too" Leaning back a little to look in his eyes before slapping his cheek lightly "Now let's go! Have you way me Mr. Hudson!"

Taking her word, he took off with her running up the stares with a giggling Rachel in his arms.

**Another chapter! Yay! I am going to be skipping some time next chapter so we can pick up the pace on this story a little! Check out my 3 part story, I'm working on the 2nd part. I'm working on a new chapter of this and working on a new chapter of FWYA. I haven't forgotten about this one and you guy's haven't either, which I am very thankful of!**

**5 reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**3 months later**

Carter looked to Finn raising his eyebrow as Rachel used a glove to check the furniture she just wiped down. Ever since Kurt told them that him and Carol were coming down for a few days, Rachel had been going crazy on the cleaning. Wanting to make sure that everything was spotless for their stay here. Finn and Carter on the other hand thought she had gone a little crazy, doing way too much for just their family. Fixing the pillows, Rachel stopped and looked the boys.

"What?" Finn asked meeting her eyes and than her eyes went to his feet that were resting on top of the coffee table in front of him. Rolling his eyes he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to tell my mom how much your cleaning for her and she's going to yell at you."

"Your going to tell your mom?" Rachel snorted looking at Carter who also took his feet off the table "I'm taking the night off, this is a big deal! I haven't taken a night off the entire time I've been working. My understudy was extremely excited but this is a big deal Finn! Your mom, Kurt and I are going shopping for the wedding."

"Haven't you already been shopping for the wedding?" Finn came in the room with a sandwich for him and Carter to eat while watching the movie that was coming on.

"Yes but I haven't actually gone shopping in stores. I have been on the Internet to look at things. Plus I am going to show them how the place is coming along in the city. Maybe I'll take them to dinner tonight and you guy's can meet us there!" Rachel ran up the stairs to go get ready while Finn and Carter went to go pick them up from the airport. "I'll see you guy's when you come home."

Rachel yelled down before going back into the room and getting in the shower. Blow drying her hair out she put let the heat come out before rolling some curlers into them. She knew that they were going to be home anytime so she ran out into the bedroom taking off her robe buttoning up her pomegranate colored long sleeved shirt and than slipping on her black pencil skirt.

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled, Rachel could hear him running up the stairs. Tucking her blouse into her skirt, Rachel opened the door standing there has Kurt nearly knocked her over while hugging. He squeezed her tightly to him rocking her back and forth. "I have missed you so much! We are going to have so much fun down here! The last time we were down here we found this amazing place that Blaine and I couldn't go to, but I am determined to go to this time!"

"Whoa there"Rachel laughed, squeezing him once more before letting go "You haven't been landed for more than thirty minutes, calm down. I promise I'll make this trip worth your while."

"Hurry up and get ready so we can go get shopping. I will be downstairs with my brother, hurry." Running down the hall, Rachel back into the bedroom. Slipping on black tights, she but on a pair of simple black boots to fight the cold. Yanking the curlers from her hair, she combed them down to slight waves and ran down the stairs. Carol's eyes beamed as she saw the young women haul down the stairs and leap into her arms.

"Hello dear!" Carol laughed wrapping her arms around her "I am so excited to see you all."

"Me too!" Rachel let go taking a hold of the woman's hand and wrapping an arm around Kurt. "Did you get everything situated in your room? I hope everything is okay."

"Everything is fine, no worries. The house looks gorgeous." Carol complimented

"Let's get going!" Kurt pressed

"We've only been here for just little over an hour Kurt" Carol laughed

"You tell he's real excited to see he brother" Finn chuckled coming out of the kitchen handing his mom a water bottle.

"Thank you dear." I let go of her hand so she could take a drink and went over to help Carter with trying to get the remote down off the top of the TV

"Can we please get going" Kurt whined "I really want to get going we are going to have a long day ahead of us."

"I suppose we can get going so we can spend some time together later opposed to now" Carol grabbed her purse. "How about this, we all meet for dinner tonight. It will be my treat, we'll catch up and have some down time after a crazy day of shopping, how does that sound?"

"Can I get ice cream?" Carter asked

"Of course you can get some ice cream!" Carol ruffled his hair, leaning down to kiss it. "Now let's get going before the gel in Kurt's hair melts from all this steam he's building up."

"Yes, now let's go" Kurt dragged our hands and waved to the two boys "See you guy's later, take a shower, get rested, do whatever it is you boys do while we go shopping and spend some cold cash."

Rachel blew the boys a kiss and quickly caught her coat and purse that Finn threw to her before being dragged out the door. Deciding to walk to the train, Kurt nearly dragged them. Getting into the city, Kurt was like a kid in a candy store.

"Now I couldn't get you an appointment with that place that's on TV but I can assure you that, that's not the only place you can find a dress. I have done my homework, which is why I am taking you to all these places. Plus let's be honest here, who else could pick out a dress better than me?"

Being pulled along, Carol gave Rachel a playful eye roll while they where being dragged into a cute little boutique.

"Nope" Kurt stopped them just as they entered, making them crash into one another. He sniffed once more and took a glance. "We will not be shopping here, next place"

"Is he kidding?" Rachel asked Carol

"I never kid about my senses now let's go." Kurt walked outside the shop and hailed a taxi. Pulling her jacket closer to her body as they got into the taxi, they were welcomed by the heat. Reading an address from a planner, the taxi was off to another store.

Getting out, Kurt ran into the store and ran back out to hurry them in. "This is it, this is the store I know it"

"I haven't even looked in just one yet" Rachel chuckled as the little bell rang as they entered. There was white everywhere and the store was so welcoming. They were in awe as they checked it out. Kurt sighed as if he were in heaven and started picking out dresses hanging them onto a rack and rolling it around with him.

"Hello there" A woman welcomed them as she looked in awe of Kurt who was already on his way of putting dresses that he chose. Holding out her hand she shook Carol's hand first "I'm Brittany, who is the bride?"

"That would be me." Rachel shook Brittany's hand "I'm Rachel and this is my finance's mother, Carol."

Carol was all giddy as she hugged Rachel, proudly to her side.

"When is the big day?"

"April seventh, only four more months"

"Which means that we need to find her dress today" Kurt popped up "That way we will have plenty of time to do all the altering and everything else and she will have her dress, so no stressing about that when it comes time to the wedding."

"Honestly, he's stressing about it way more than I am." Rachel giggled as she walked with the two girls to the rack Kurt was currently filling up.

"I want you to go start putting on some dresses and come out to show us."Kurt didn't look up from the racks as he demanded Rachel.

Grabbing one, Brittany directed Rachel to the spacious dressing room. Carol stood out, helping Kurt pick out some dresses while Brittany helped Rachel into her dress. Pulling it up, Rachel really didn't like the fit but decided to go out and show them anyways.

Holding up the bottom because of her height Rachel shuffled out and twirled for them.

"Your body color is going to look amazing against these white dresses" Carol complimented as Kurt turned around.

"No, I don't like it. Try on another one." He than went back to picking out dresses. What seemed like dress after dress, Kurt didn't like any of them. Putting on a mermaid styled dress, Rachel went out again.

"Your butt looks fabulous in it, but no it doesn't fit your personality."

"Than why are you choosing them?" Rachel huffed, wobbling back into the dressing room in the tightly fitted dress. Taking that one off she chose yet another one to try on. Shimmying it down her body, Brittany laced the back of it and took a step back to look at her. "Let's see what he thinks about this one."

Opening the door she also ran into him as he held a dress in his hand but he stood and only said one word. "Turn"

Doing so, the dress moved with her. There were many different layers to the dress making it have some spunk and yet classy. The sweetheart neck had showed just enough cleavage not to make it stand out.

"I love it!" Rachel smiled going to the mirror and looking at herself. Turning around, Carol was smiling just admiring her. "I think this is it!"

"Wait!" Kurt shook his head to get himself out of his trance "I want you to try on one more."

"Kurt..." Rachel was devastated, she didn't want to try on a different one she loved the one she had on.

"Please" He begged pointing to the room. "It's in there, please go try it on. I promise if you don't like it than we can stick with the one you have on. Promise"

Looking at herself once more, Rachel nodded. "Fine, this is the last one though"

"Scouts honor" Kurt clapped happily as he gave Rachel a little push. Getting out of the dress, Brittany hung it up on the rack inside of the room so they would know which one was the one she wanted. Stepping into the dress she pulled it up to her chest.

"Oh my god" Rachel said breathlessly she felt the material on her hands and looked in the mirror. "Oh my, god"

She repeated looking at Brittany who was just in as much awe as she was. The gown was a strapless beauty with a silver vine like material over top of the white dress on the breasts, a tiny white ribbon bow around the high waist. The dress tucked under at the end and the train was long enough to be noticeable. Gliding out of the dressing room, Rachel couldn't contain her emotions.

Sniffling just a little as a tear fell down her face, she could barely contain her excitement. Carol turned around from talking with Kurt and gasped.

"I love it" Rachel wiped the tear falling and smiled "I'm going to get married"

"You look beautiful" Carol held Rachel's hands looking at her "You are going to look even more beautiful on your wedding day."

For once, Kurt was speechless.

**xxxxxxx oooooooo xxxxxxxx ooooooo xxxxxxx ooooooo xxxxxx ooooooo**

"I'm starving Kurt" Rachel whined as she and Carol tried to keep up while holding their bags from the stores they have gone through.

"Oh, be quiet the place is just up here." Kurt grumbled as they turned the corner and Rachel spotted Finn and Carter waiting outside. Immediately spotting them, Finn and Carter came up to them relieving the girls of some of their bags.

"Thank you, both" Rachel caught her breath for a minute while leaning against Finn as they walked towards the building. "Kurt's been like non stop all day."

"Yeah that's the price you pay when you go shopping with me." Kurt went into the restaurant to check on their reservation.

"Guess what we did today?" Carter put down the bags next to them

"What?" Rachel wrapped her arms around the boy, letting him rest against her body

"We went to the dog park with Dreamer and than we went bowling!"

"Bowling?" Carol smiled "That's so cool"

"Yeah I had to use the bumpers but dad said that was okay since I haven't been a lot of times."

"You'll get there eventually bud." Finn ruffled his hair as Kurt came out and motioned for them to come in. Getting the bags, Rachel groaned as her feet were thumping. Weaving through the aisles of chairs they had gotten to their booth in the corner and Finn took a seat next to Rachel with Carter on the end on a chair.

"How are you guy's on this lovely evening. I'm Ian and I'm going to be your waiter this evening. Is there anything I can start you off with, a drink of some sorts?" He smiled at Rachel

"Oh boy" Rachel giggled "Um, I'll have the green tea"

"Fantastic choice" Ian winked and looked at the rest of the table

"Do you have soda?" Finn asked and Carter looking up, wanting to know the answer

"I'm sorry we don't, all of our drinks are listed..." Ian went to point out but Finn waved him off

"Yeah I see, I guess this little dude and I will take lemonade." Finn sighed ording him and Carter something to drink.

"I'll have the same" Carol nodded

"Me, I'll have the apple cider."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Ian gave Rachel's shoulder a slight squeeze while addressing the table and leaving. Having paid no attention to the guy, she looked through her menu trying to come up with something to eat.

"I should have known Kurt would have picked somewhere to eat that doesn't have meat" Finn raised an eyebrow reading through his options.

"No meat?" Carter whined, pouting "They don't even have a kids menu so I can color."

"Right" Finn mocked him before cracking a smile

"All of this sounds delicious" Rachel commented "I think you've made a perfect choice in the place Kurt"

Finn scrunched his nose trying to read some of the things on the menu, to him half of the stuff didn't even seem appetizing.

"Here are your drinks" Ian popped up with a tray setting every one's cups in front of them. Placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder "Have you made up your mind on what you would like?"

Looking up she smiled at him "There are so many fantastic things, I'm not even sure on what to get!"

"Can I suggest something to you?" His mega watt smile coming out to play, leaning over her shoulder he smiled and pointed to an item on the menu. "That sandwich is to die for!"

"Well than you've made up my mind for me, that is what I'm going to have." Rachel handed the man her menu and took a sip of her tea while the other ordered. Carter wasn't very happy with his choices but agreed on something that he would try to eat and enjoy.

"What did you guy's do today?" Finn asked adding sweeteners to his lemonade that was lacking to his taste buds.

"Well..." Rachel sat up straight "I found my dress and bought it. They took my measurements and I go for another fitting in about two weeks."

"That's awesome babe." Finn kissed her, making Carol smile.

"I am so excited for you two!" Carol gushed

"I'm excited too!" Rachel kissed Finn harder this time, breaking apart and grabbing his hand under the table. Having been thinking and talking about the wedding all day had only made her want the day to come faster. She just wanted to be married already.

Finishing dinner, Carter had nearly dragged them to go get something with actual sugar in it. Finn had led them to the good place in the city and Carter was in heaven, even Carol. Roaming the streets, Rachel held Finn's hand as he licked his ice cream off the cone. She giggled when he got frustrated when it had gotten onto his shirt. Using the napkins she got from the little ice cream shop she wiped it off. He smiled down at her as a 'thank you' and she tucked the napkins into his pocket.

"Rachel..." Kurt snapped a hand in her fact getting her attention, she looked away from Finn and turned her focus to Kurt.

"I'm sorry" She blushed "What were you saying?"

"We were just saying how you didn't show us your work in progress"

"I can show you tomorrow before the show!" Rachel beamed talking about her new project that has been coming along. "I meant to show you all today but that didn't happen, but tomorrow I promise!"

"We'll be holding that to you." Carol smiled noticing that Rachel's attention had once again focused on her son as the two laughed over the ice cream melting onto his shirt, yet again. She truly did believe it was a miracle how those two made out to be together.

**Yay! New, longer chapter! Hope you liked it, new one coming up with Vanessa (yes, I screwed up last chapter, I'm sorry about that. Thanks for pointing that out!) and with maybe an appearance by Jesse!**

**5 reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **_Oh wow, no this isn't a trick of the eyes this is an update. Not a long one but it's as good as I good as I could come up with after months of not updating. I'm trying I really am! I really hope you all are here! I missed writing this, I just haven't had the inspiration and it came to be suddenly so I took advantage! Enjoy_

**Chapter 11**

Carole and Kurt had left the following week leaving Rachel anxious for the upcoming months to come. Rachel was even excited to take a break from the theater for a year. Shes loved performing since she could remember but with the years of indirect ways of being able to show her talent off, and finally getting her chance on Broadway Rachel felt accomplished. Everything she wanted was achieved. Now she just wanted to start her life off fresh in New York with all these opportunities that she's earned and made her herself.

"Rachel, here's your coffee and pain medicine." Vanessa smiled coming into my dressing room as we got ready for the show tonight. "I figured you'd need some after a vigorous spin class we did this morning."

"Do not tease me, it's been a while since I've done a workout like that!" Rachel took the drink, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Does that mean we won't be doing it again tomorrow?"

"Oh no, I have to be in perfect shape for my wedding and honeymoon which means that we will be doing that every day it is provided until April."

"I have no idea what I will do without you for a year when you're not here. I'm going to like go through Rachel withdraws on stage."

"Four months, we have four months together." Rachel sipped on her drink as Trent came through the door, his make up bag in hand.

"Hello ladies!"

"Hello handsome." I stood kissing Trent on the cheeks, Vanessa doing the same before sitting down in on the couch.

"How am I supposed to last a whole year with Claudia as my Elphaba?"

"Somehow you'll manage." Rachel winked as Trent pulled her hair back to work on her makeup. "I mean Claudia can't be too bad."

"Okay... yeah what ever you say. I mean seriously, you work with her and tell me that."

"No thanks, I'll take my year off without that stress. Which reminds me Trent, I am already booking you for April seventh."

"I've been waiting for my invitation." He smirked tilting her head back.

"I had actually mailed them out yesterday, so you're set."

"With that friend of yours, Kurt, who visits here sometimes you will have your wedding in the right hands. He seems very determined and put together." Trent complimented on her future brother in law.

"That is is, he video chats me almost every night with ideas on either the wedding or reception." Rachel laughed closing her eyes getting the makeup smeared over her face. "But he also even has amazing design ideas for the project I'm working on."

"Vince is down there today working with the contractors, he said everything is going to plan."

"I didn't get a chance to go there before I came here, Carter wasn't feeling so good so I had to take him to the doctors and wait for Finn to come home right after school."

"That explains why Claudia was freaking out."

"Apparently she thought I left the show without notice, I was just simply running a few minutes late." Rachel shrugged.

"Well I am going to go get my hair done, see you on stage Rachel." Vanessa blew her a kiss, walking to the door. "Break a leg."

"Break a leg." Rachel repeated waving as she walked out the door. Getting her make up finished, Rachel hugged Trent as he went on to the next performer. Being called to stage left right on time, Rachel stood there listening for her cue.

"Guess who is here in the audience?" Trent whispered quickly into her ear, looking behind her with questioning eyes she waited for him to continue. "Jesse St. James!"

_What? No way._

**CJOD CJOD**

Hurrying down the hallways before she was spotted, Rachel ran to her dressing room. She wanted to get out of this place before he decided that tonight was the night to finally talk to her. She's successfully had been able to avoid him and his wife for three months now and she wasn't planning on changing that. It was better not to talk than bring up the past.

Checking her surroundings before opening her dressing room, Rachel was quick to slam it shut and lock it.

"Hiding from someone?" Screaming she turned around holding her hand across her chest, nearly having a heart attack after hearing Jesse's voice. "I take it that by the look on your face, you heard I was here and was trying to escape."

"You shouldn't be in here Jesse, this is my dressing room."

"I know whose dressing room this is Rachel, that's why I'm in here."

"II don't want you in here, you should leave. I want to go home and you're making wasting my time."

"You've been avoiding me Rachel." Jesse stood crossing his arms. "I just want to catch up Rachel, I want us to be able to try and rekindle our friendship. But you seem to making this more difficult than it should be."

"I don't want to rekindle anything, why you can't seem to get that through your mind is beyond me. You are married with a child, I am engaged to get married. I'm happy with how things turned out why can't we just go on knowing these things. In fact I thank you for what you did to me, it's gotten me to meet an honorable man who I love. I don't think about you anymore, I haven't thought about you in years."

"I think about you all the time..." Jesse stepped forward to grab her hand, making her slap them away.

"You ruined my life when you cheated on me with Claudia Jesse. It took me forever not to want to sit in my room and cry myself to sleep. You did that to me, I may have loved you back then but I promised myself no matter how much I wanted to I would never go back to you."

"What I did to was wrong I know that, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it Rachel. What I had with you will never compare to what is with Claudia."

"You will live with that your entire life Jesse, I just hope that for the sake of your child you will figure things out." Holding a hand out she placed it on his arm. "Just leave me out of your plans or even your head. I am getting married in four months and I have a little boy to worry about."

"You have a son?"

"Yes." Jesse didn't need to know and as far anyone needs to know, Carter was her son. "So leave me alone. There will be no lunch, you've made your bed now you lie in it."

"You're being so immature right now." He spat out "I'm trying to close things, make them better but you are acting like a child."

"Things closed years ago Jesse why should be bring them up?" Unlocking her door, opening it she stepped to the side. "I would like you to leave and try not to speak to me again. I appreciate the thought but want nothing to do with you. You are no longer important in my life."

"I don't give up." His voiced lowered as he stepped to the side of her. Looking up at him, she made sure to look at him in the eyes to get her message across clearly.

"I have" Directing her hand to show him to go out, Jesse scoffed.

"I'll see you later Rachel Berry." Brushing against her side as he left, she slammed the door on his back.

He was gone for now, but she knew him damn well enough to know that this wasn't the end of his trying. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews from last chapter, happy to see people are still invested in the story. P.S I'm still freaking out over the proposal. But thanks to Tumblr we know the answer! Review! I love hearing from ya'll**

C**hapter 12**

Dragging her self down the stairs pulling her robe closer to her body, Rachel could smell the fire in the fireplace easily setting the day as a relaxing one. Yawning loudly she looked around for Carter or Finn but didn't see either. Padding around in her fuzzy socks, Rachel didn't find them in the kitchen either. Peering around the backyard she didn't hear or see them so she checked out front.

Finally spotting them shoveling snow from their driveway which lead them to no school that day, Rachel leaned on the doorway. A late January winter blizzard leaving schools closed. Noticing the petite woman in the door, they waved smiling at her.

"We'll be in soon!" Finn announced

Shutting the door, Rachel decided to get started on a stew for dinner. Perfect weather for a wonder soup. Cutting up all the correct vegetables in the crock pot, she was so excited to finally be able and cook in it. Knowing that the beef wouldn't really any good unless it was placed in the stew, Rachel groaned just agreeing to eat it for one night. It's not like she's ever broken it before, just under special occasions. Tonight was her first night off with them on a weekday in a long time, she wanted to curl around the fire to relax. There wasn't anywhere she could go and this was beautiful weather, plus she probably wouldn't get this chance again until after her run on the show was over.

Turning it on, she let that get cooking as she made herself some hot chocolate using her vegan mix and almond milk. Moving into the living she sat near the fire curling up with her hot chocolate, listening to the wind howl from outside. The door banged open, snow blowing in as the two came into the house shivering. Taking off all their things, shedding until their dry sweat pants, and shirts were the only thing left. Announcing that he was taking the clothes to the dryer, Carter rushed over to Rachel getting under her blanket as the welcomed him to her lap. Offering him some of her hot chocolate he shook his head. He wasn't much on anything vegan or her almond milk that he knows she uses often. Carter grabbed the remote from her lap watching TV silently as they just sat there.

It's days like these where she wished that her break would come sooner. Sure she loved the stage, the standing ovations, the singing, just doing what she loves but she loves this little family that's evolved in the past few years. It might not be understood by all but everything that needed to be right in her world was right under this roof.

"Hey babe, your phone's vibrating do you want it?" Finn held it up as Rachel nodded. Going through her messages she saw numerous coming from Vanessa and her director. Confused she pressed voicemail to see what was so important.

"The show is still going on tonight. There will be a show tonight, come at your normal call time. I am expecting to see everyone there tonight."

"Rachel, its Nessa I just wanted to make sure that old boss man called you to remind you that tonight's show will run even if we have a billion feet of snow outside. Love ya girl, see ya tonight!"

Pressing 'End' she checked the time to see it was eleven in the morning which meant that she had three hours to get through all that snow and into the city before when she was scheduled for her makeup. Wondering how in the world she was going to even get into the city without any transportation working, she lifted Carter onto the seat by himself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Making stew for dinner?" Finn asked the food already giving off a delicious smell, practically making him drool. "Sounds good, it's freaking cold out there. Carter and I gave up, the wind was too much. There's no sense in shoveling the damn driveway anyway because the snow would only cover it again."

"They're still having the show tonight." Rachel murmured under her breath

"Well it's a good thing you told them that you couldn't go in." Finn poured him some coffee, when she didn't say anything he looked up at her. "You did say you weren't going in right?"

"Well I did but Finn this is what I get paid to do, it's my job."

"Rachel there is a blizzard right outside of our house. Transportation is shut down, the freaking governor of New York City told people to stay in their houses and you're telling me that you want to go into work."

"Finn, this is what I get paid to do. People look for me on stage, when they come to see the show."

"There won't be anyone there Rachel, New Jersey and New York are under state of emergency. You technically aren't even allowed to drive or go out your doors how do you expect to even get to work?"

"I can't have my understudy, Claudia would get to do my job."

"Jesus Rachel are you really willing to risk your life on that woman? Would having one night with her on your stage really bother you that much?."

"Yes." Slamming her mug on the counter. "I will find a way to get there, I have to go Finn. This is important to me."

"Your life is important to me and you're going off in the damn snow and ice. You're ridiculous if you're going in."

"I'm going to go figure out a ride, get dressed." Finn scoffed as she walked out of the room, she couldn't even stay home one night. Knocking his full mug into the sink, he didn't have an appetite. Sitting at the kitchen table, he listened for her as she put on her coat. Silently getting up he leaned on the kitchen frame watching as she placed on her boots.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked from the same chair she was just resting in.

"I've got to go to work sweetie, I'll be back afterwards." Buttoning her coat up, Carter whined

"But I thought you were taking the day off?"

"I thought so too but the show must go on." She tried making the situation a little lighter, looking to Finn for some support on her decision but he crossed his arms looking away from her. Uncomfortably she cleared her throat. "The train is still working so I'm going to take that into the city. I'll call you when I get there and when I leave."

Wrapping a scarf around her neck, she looked up again to find his hard stare on her. Sighing deeply, Rachel walked over to him placing a hand on his arm.

"Look I know you don't understand why I have to go but if there's on thing you do it's that I will not give up my role for Claudia to take when I'm perfectly able to perform. She took too many things away from me..."

"Years ago Rachel, she took things away from you years ago. But if you want to dwell on the past than that's on you. I moved on from my mistakes and the things that happened to me, when are you going to? You have to move on and grow up eventually Rachel." Pushing himself off the door frame, Finn turned his back to her walking away.

Saying a low good bye to Carter she kissed his cheek, quickly walking out the door without as much as a good bye to Finn. Dreamer barked at the door as Finn walked to the window watching the wind blow at his fiancée, as she trudged out of the yard on her way to the train station. He felt like an ass for making her walk by herself in the cold, but at the same time she had done that all on her own. Nobody was making her go to the theater, she had a perfectly fine understudy who was more than capable of taking her place today. Plus Finn knew from little pieces Rachel did talk about that Claudia lived near the theater, which would have been so much safer for her to take the role that night.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Carter whispered, watching from Finn's side as she disappeared down the street. Looking down he put on a brave face, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll see what we can get ourselves into. How about a board game, do you want to play a game?"

"No." He huffed backing away "I just wanted her to stay home just one day!"

"Carter..." Finn yelled watching the kid run up the stairs two at a time. Running his hands over his face, he was torn. "Dammit Rachel."

CJOD

"You sure are quiet tonight." Vanessa commented dressed in her winter gear to go home after a just about empty theater. They had even went out to greet the fifteen people who had shown up on such a day as the snow fall.

"Finn wasn't too happy that I came tonight. He and I had this like disagreement because he felt that my reason of being here tonight was foolish. That Claudia should have just taken my place instead. He doesn't understand that this is my job and if the theater is open that it's my obligation to preform."

"I'm sure he was just worried whether or not you were safe being here. I mean you live outside of the city, it's not much of a convenience as someone who lives a few blocks of the place. Don't give him such a hard time about this one Rach, he's just worried." Squeezing her friends arm, Vanessa made a suggestion "You should spend the night at my place, the roads are horrible and that way Finn won't have to worry about you and you can make a short distance ride to my place. I have extra clothes for you to wear tonight and tomorrow."

"I would love to but I should really get home." Rachel placed her belongings in her bags. "Finn and Carter are expecting me home, if the roads are bad tomorrow than I think I'm just going to stay home."

"Definitely, do whatever you have to do. I'll survive without my wing girl for one night, even if that means dealing with Claudia." Vanessa winked giving her a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow though, but you call me tonight to let me know if you got home okay."

"Will do." Rachel waved watching the blonde walk out the door leaving Rachel to the rest of her layering for the cold walk to the train station. The theater was empty, no workers in sight except for a janitor who was working on some of the things that were left around. Checking her phone for message from Finn, she didn't have any service in this part of the building. Walking a little faster she bundled up listening to the howling of the wind. It was a mistake to even come here, the show would have went on without her. Just because of her tiff with Claudia didn't mean that she wasn't capable of preforming lead for the show.

Hurrying out the door to apologize to the men in his life, Rachel was stopped hearing noises to the side of her. Heart racing she reached for her pepper spray. Starting to walk again, the noses seemed to be getting louder. Almost to the door, Rachel wanted to leap to get out of there but it was too late. A shadow came out of the corners leaving Rachel screaming.

"Whoa there drama queen." His curly hair and smirk made her skin crawl.

"Get away from me Jesse." Rachel hissed walking to the door only to find it blocked by snow. Kicking it open with her boots, nothing was working. "You've got to be kidding me."

Pushing her way past the one person she did not want to see, she hurried to try the other doors. They were all blocked by the high snow that had accumulated over the past forty-eight hours.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Jesse smirked sitting down in one of the audience's chairs as Rachel ran out to try more doors only to come back. Standing in the middle of the theater she looked at her unwelcome guest, glaring at him.

"Oh, Rachel what a wonderful smile you're giving me."

"I hate you, you know that right. I cannot stand knowing that I am stuck in this place with you of all people." Marching up onto the stage she tried to get cell phone service to tell Finn or Vanessa, someone that she was stuck and needed help getting out.

"Wow, what a heart warming thing to say. Honestly I think I might burst with all this love." Snapping her head at him she pointed her finger at him.

"You need to just leave me alone." Throwing her bag on the floor out of frustration, Rachel closed her eyes trying to get a hold of her. "I spent the better years after our breakup trying to get over you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You're just bitter."

"Beg your pardon?"

Jesse stood coming closer to the stage. "You heard me, I told you that you're bitter."

"No, I'm not bitter I'm just wondering where the hell in your head you think it's okay to just think we can be friends after everything that happened between us. You used me Jesse, you used my heart, you used my rising fame and look where that got us."

"Looks like it got me pretty far." His smug look was tempting for her to slap off.

"I thank you Jesse for your wrong doings, because your life might be good but mine is better. If it wasn't for you I would have never met someone who you could never compare to you. If it wasn't for what you did I would have never have been there the way I am for my son."

"Who is this son that you're talking about?" Jesse scrunched his eyebrows coming up onto the stage. Rachel gripped the pepper spray closer to her side hiding it from his view.

"I want you to leave me alone and know that my family will forever be superior to yours. Yours is fake, you don't love her like I love Finn. You may claim that you love Claudia but you love her because of where she got you and where you are now."

"Don't talk about our lives like you know me."

"That's where you're wrong." Rachel shook her head. "I know what's it's like because that's how I was before my life in Ohio. New York sucks you in, making your life about your job. I don't want that to happen to me like it did to you. I want to be able to enjoy marriage and to have kids, to love them. I don't want to have them raised by a nanny because my job is more important. I refuse to let that happen."

"Why are you here than?" Picking up her bag she stepped around him not before stopping to look him directly in the eye.

"Because I don't want to see that woman you call a wife take my spot." Slowly walking away, Jesse turned around.

"Better get used to it. Claudia is taking over after your gone Rachel, face it you're going to be so wrapped up in that little dream world of yours that you're going to forget everything you ever worked for."

"Like you did Jesse, like you gave up your career for your family?" Glancing over her shoulder she pitied him "You don't know a thing about balancing a family and a career. I bet your little girl is at home with your live in nanny. You've got a lot of things to learn Jesse, I just hope you learn them before you lose that little girls love. And as for your wife, whether or not she takes my spot during my break I look at is as money going to that helpless baby getting love from someone else."

"You don't know a damn thing." He spat out

"You're right I don't, but judging by your attitude it seems like I'm spot on."

"Shut up." Stepping forward towards her, Rachel held the spray closer to her thigh. "Just shut up."

"You came to me to talk, so I'm giving you what you wanted." Turning back around she checked her phone for service still none anywhere. Trying to the doors, they were still jammed.

"I just want to go home." Sighing against the door she listened as bangs came from behind the stage. Panicking she watched a chair fling across the floor. Hurrying into her dressing room, she locked the door behind her.

"You don't know anything!" Jesse screamed, Rachel startled at the sound of another chair being thrown down the dressing room hallway.

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" She yelled through the door. "You deserve everything you have!"

"Shut up!" Throwing another thing, Rachel jumped as it hit her door.

"Oh, why don't you be a little more dramatic." Breathing heavily, she was nervous pushing his limits this far. Hearing another crash she opened the door throwing a hair brush down the hallway with the rest of the things. Jesse looked up huffing, his hair a mess, cheeks red staring at the brush with anger.

"That's for all the years I watched news channels crying when I saw you and her together." Rachel threw another thing with the rest of the things "That's for all the Sundays I spent in my room crying over you!"

Throwing yet another object she glared at him. "That's for using me and making me feel like a piece of shit for years!"

Picking up yet another object she threw it at his foot. "That's for ruining my life for years, I won't let you do it again. I never want to speak to you again Jesse St. James, do you understand that?"

Pushing his chest Rachel stared him down. "I want nothing to do with you, you leave me and my family alone. I don't want your energy I don't want your anything. Nothing, do you get me?"

Kicking the hairdryer out of the way she went to hide in her dressing room until tomorrow when she could get out of here. Listening to him sob, she didn't feel anything for him no sympathy no nothing. She was done with this, has been done with this for years. Slamming the door shut, locking it, she curled herself up on the couch and tried to sleep hoping Finn wasn't going to be too mad at her in the morning. She hoped he looked for her here and would try to find her so she could just go home and get away from him.

Fluffing the pillow she tried her phone once more, nothing still. Closing her eyes she found herself drifting to sleep.

A bang woke her up out of a not so deep sleep. Rubbing the tired from her eyes, Rachel stood up noticing her clock reading '3:45' on the wall. Groaning at the thought of dealing with delusional Jesse, she banged on the door.

"Shut up Jesse and go to bed, do something else. Hell go somewhere far away!" Rachel yelled through the door.

"Rach?" The familiar voice over the door had Rachel's heart leap out of her chest, quickly opening the door.

"Finn!" She smiled jumping into his arms, never had she been so happy to see him more than now. Opening her eyes she looked over his shoulder to see Jesse with a bottle of beer in his hands glaring at the pair. Burying her head in his neck, she breathed his familiar yet calming scent. Rubbing her back he set Rachel down holding her out inspecting her.

"You didn't call, I panicked and called Vanessa who told me that you came to work. Vincent helped me shovel the place out I found the place trashed and that asshole over there wasted." Peering over his shoulder, Finn pointed a thumb at him. "Who the hell is he, did he try to hurt you."

"Let me introduce myself..." Holding out a clammy hand, Finn looked from it to him before taking it. "I'm Jesse St. James."

Finn's hand went stiff before dropping it firmly to his side. "What the hell is this?"

"He and I got stuck here after the snow kept us in. The theater doesn't have reception and I didn't have any other way to reach you." Rachel grabbed Finn's arm whose jaw was locked looking at the mess on the floor.

"Did he hurt you?"

Looking at Jesse whose eyes were glassy, quite drunk from the drinks he had. Taking a hold of Finn's hand she shook her head. "No, but I just want to go home. Please, can you take me home?"

"Come on." Taking a hold of her hand, they stepped over the lying objects on the ground. Without a second look to Jesse the pair walked out. She wouldn't be looking back anytime soon, Jesse is in the past and would stare there forever. Finn didn't say anything as they walked to the train station, keeping her under his arm as the wind was almost unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Finn." Rachel whispered getting into the station, he walked them quickly through the homeless who were trying to keep away from the storm. He looked down, simply nodding. "I'm really am, I promise I won't chose my career over my family. I will never make you or Carter feel that way again."

"We'll talk about it later, let's just get home." He replied quietly kissing her temple as he broke off to buy their tickets back home. Wrapping her arms around her body she watched him with such awe. Even when she was self-fish and wrong he still loved her enough to stick with her. Even Rachel Berry wouldn't understand how she ended up so blessed.

"Come on." He brought her into his arm bringing another kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger to her ear whispering "I was so worried."

Wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned into him as they walked. "I know, I tried calling you and getting out of there."

That was enough for him for now, she knew they'd talk later. Right now was good enough though, she was out of there. She wasn't going to hear from him in a while, at least she hoped so. God, she hope she didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Thanks for the reviews and for the alerts and reading. Ya'll are awesome, check out some of my other stories!**

Rachel found the room to be a little colder in the mornings she'd wake to an empty bed. The feeling of Finn next to her always started her day more better than the days where he wasn't, today was that day. She screwed up ruining the perfect morning feeling. Though Rachel did take full responsibility on this one, not only disappointing Finn with her foolish actions but Carter.

Rolling over she peeked through her eyelids at the grey skies from the window, only meaning one thing, more snow. Reaching for her phone her fingers glided in a message telling her manager she wouldn't be making in today. Today was a make up day and tomorrow if she wanted to. Yesterday was a lesson to take life by day with the one's you love even if that meant sacrificing the other not so important things in life.

Sitting up, she listened for any movement from in the house, only to listen to Dreamer as she walked across the hard wood floor in the hallway. Shucking the blankets from her body, the cold immediately crowded her even more with the wanting of Finn to come back to bed. Knowing that was not going to be the case she scurried into the bathroom setting a nice warm shower for herself. Looking into the mirror all memories of the night before came into place.

Jesse St. James was the scum of the earth and she wished she'd have nothing more to do with him. Rachel hoped last night was enough to let him know that she wasn't interested nor would be ever interested in becoming friends with him again. He was just as crazy as she had left him all those years ago. If anything last night made her more thankful that everything happened the way they did. That Finn was the one there at the end of the night making sure she got home safe with him. Even when he was angry at her, he would bring her home to him.

Scrubbing everything off from the previous night, Rachel wrapped herself in a towel before throwing on a pair of sweats. Pulling on a pair of slippers Rachel opened the bedroom door to finally face the music. Tip toeing down the stairs she didn't see anyone in the living room so she checked the other rooms in the house. Finding them all empty. she checked just as she did yesterday and sure enough they were outside in the snow with Dreamer who must have went outside when she was in the shower.

Wanting to make it up to them she started the stew all over again knowing that the boys didn't finish it, finding some other left over for dinner last night. Humming slightly to herself she was lost in her own little world until the back door opened, revealing two laughing boys coming through the door covered in snow. Looking up in surprise she smiled a little as they looked at her, not realizing that she had been awake. The room was quite, all except for the small sounds of their clothes being torn from their bodies leaving them in a simple pair of sweat pants and white t-shirts. Finn smiled slightly at Rachel brushing past her to take their clothes to the wash room. His smile not reaching his eyes nor looking at her, Rachel screwed up big time.

"I'm making stew tonight for dinner." She announced brightly to Carter who shrugged, walking out of the room and into the living room. Closing the Ziploc bags with all the things for the meal that night, Rachel walked into the room to see him on the floor working on some papers.

"Is that homework?'

The room was silent waiting for him to answer, waiting a few more seconds Carter still didn't answer. Sitting on the sofa behind where he was placed on the ground in front of her, she leaned down to look.

Snatching the paper from the table before she got a look of what it was, Rachel's stomach dropped in hurt.

"Look I know you're mad at me but can't we talk it through?"

Shuffling his papers together, Carter sent a glare her way as he stomped his way up to his room. Rubbing her face with the palms of her hands, Rachel couldn't feel any worse than what she did at this exact moment, which was absolute crud.

"He'll come around." Snapping her head up, Finn was leaning against the chair gazing at the fire that they had started earlier in the morning.

"Yeah right, he hates me." She scoffed angry at herself "This whole move has just been a complete disaster, one thing after another has happened to us."

"Well at least your Broadway dreams are coming true."

"Finn this has been a wreck, I feel like I've turned into the working person who can't juggle a family and business at the same time. I've let you and Carter down to the fact that you won't even look at me, it just proves how much things are screwed up."

Keeping his eyes on the fire, Rachel sighed playing with the ends of her hair. The silence filled with a low whisper "We should just move back to Lima after my months are up."

"You are so stupid sometimes." Finn spat out, making her gasp in surprise. Never has he ever said anything like that to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been working for this your whole damn life, you're so stupid to think that you're going to give it up because some things go wrong."

"I'm making this decision for all of us, I've been nothing but a disappointment this entire time we've been here."

"You're on Broadway Rach, your life doesn't get much better than that. It's what you've been working for since before Carter and I came into it."

"That isn't making me feel any better." Rachel mumbled, collecting herself as she walked over to Finn placing a hand on his bicep giving it a slight squeeze "You and Carter are the best things that came into my life Finn. Broadway didn't make me happy, Broadway didn't help me forget all the pain I've been through. I owe my happiness to you and Carter. I don't want you to think for even a second that you don't make me happy. I love you Finn and if that means giving up New York to go back to a place where we can be that way again, than I will."

"No." He mumbled looking down at his feet before meeting her eyes. Her usual happy bright eyes were replaced with sad less than bright orbs. Meeting his identical looking ones "I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't, I'm willing to. Finn I can't stand knowing that I'm making you and Carter feel this way..."

"It was one night..." Finn tried to convince himself and Rachel

"No, I'm gone almost every night. I'm usually not even awake when you two leave in the morning. I've been horrible, I was selfish yesterday for going in when I could have been home. I should have been home, it was far to dangerous for me to have been out there. I have a perfectly able fill in for me and I chose not use her over stupid reasons."

Nodding slightly, Finn's gaze dropped over to the ground. His voice low as he picked at the chairs fabric. "You never told me your ex was around."

Knowing this conversation was coming sooner or later after last night, Rachel's hand moved down from his arm to his hand directing them to the couch. Sitting next to each other, she placed their laced hands on her lap.

"I didn't tell you because I thought I had settled everything between Jesse and I the first time I saw him after all those years."

"What do you mean thought? When did you see him?" Finn's eyebrows drew together waiting for her to answer.

"It was that night I caught a cab home after going to the bar with Vanessa and some of our coworkers. Claudia, as you know is the current understudy for me and she was at the bar that night. We got to talking, well she did most of the talking. Actually it was more crying than talking, but anyway she tried to give me some sob story. I listened of course but felt no sympathy for the woman, what so ever. She made her bed, she can now lie in it. I took her home because she was way to intoxicated and I didn't even think about it. Jesse came down to try to talk to me after getting his wife into the house. I told him I wasn't interested in his talking and that I was in a blissful relationship where I thought nothing of him." Rachel paused "But lately he's been around more and more. Things aren't going too good for them at home I don't think. I don't care but maybe that's why he's been around more. Last night was horrible, he was drunk and I was actually scared to be around him. He ran starting yelling and throwing things, I finally just locked myself in the dressing room. I didn't have any cell service so I couldn't call anyone to come get me or else I would have. I tried to get out Finn, I tried calling you."

"The cell phone lines were down because of the storm." Finn agreed "I was worried that something happened to you."

"I know and I'm sorry I promise I won't go to work in those conditions again." Rubbing a hand over her engagement ring, Rachel smiled slightly resting her other hand on his cheek making him turn to her. "I love you Finn, I would do anything to make you and Carter happy. You say that you want to leave here and I will."

"I don't want to leave here, Carter has friends here now and I have a job that I like. I mean it would be nice to see you more and to be home with our family. But this is our future, here in New York and Jersey. I never pictured myself here in a million years but I also never pictured myself with you or Carter and look where we are now. I'm engaged to be married to you and I got Carter, that's enough for me. If you're happy I'm happy."

"We need to come to a compromise or something. I can't stand being away from you both, that many days a week. Maybe I can talk to my director about letting Claudia do two of my shows a week."

"No, Rach that would eat you up inside."

"I want to do this." Rachel moved his face to look at her "I want to do this for us, I want to be home more. It's the perfect way so I'll be home and I'll have more time to work on the wedding. You know,it's only less than four months away."

Finn grinned as he placed a hand over hers that was resting on his cheek. "Are you sure about this Rachel?"

"I'm positive, when I go back into work I'll have a chat with Deacon about it. I'm sure that there's not something that we can't work out."

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"So I've been told a couple hundred times..." Rachel bit her lip hiding the growing smile on her face. His thumb brushing on her cheek she sighed resting her forehead on his. "I'm going to have to go talk to him, not that he'll listen but I should probably go try."

"He'll come around, if you go up now I'm sure you'll get through to him." Kissing her temple Rachel sighed letting go of him and standing up.

Smiling encouragingly to her as she stepped up to go up the stairs, she let out a nervous breathe as she reached his door. Knocking on it slightly there wasn't any noises coming from in there. Taking the initiative to go in, she found him lying on the top of his bed papers still scattered around him.

Shutting the door behind her as she walked in, Rachel sat in his desk chair watching him, his eyes glanced quickly from his papers to Rachel sitting there. All was silent as Carter tried to focus but couldn't.

"What?" He snapped, finally talking to her. Now normally his tone of voice would have been deemed inappropriate for speaking to an adult but Rachel understood his pain.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?" He glared at his papers, not reading them nor writing on them just simply staring.

"I haven't been around as much as I should be and I am truly very sorry..." Her face scrunched in pain of everything that she had been doing wrong as a mother to this boy.

"No you aren't."

"I am Carter." Standing she made it to his bed resting a hand on his back. Rolling off the bed he stood at the other side giving her a sneer. Feeling lost in how to deal with a adult to child situation such as this, she was lost. "I am, and I want you to know that things are going to change around here."

"You're just saying that." The roll of the eyes set not only herself but Carter off.

"I might not be around here that often but I will be. I'm going to my manager tomorrow to talk to them. This move was New York and so sudden and I know that things have been difficult for you these past two years..."

"I lost my mom and dad than I got you two. I move from my school to here and I don't even see you." Carter yelled at her. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Rachel whispered "If I could go back in time and save your parents I would. I love them but we can't do that Carter. Finn and I love you and would so anything to make you feel safe and happy."

"It's you." Carter sneered crossing his arms, an action that she had seen Quinn do on numerous times that she was either upset with her or Puck. "You are never around."

"I'm really sorry about that Carter, I've realized this and I'm working on being home more often. After three more months I'll be home for a while, it will be just you, Finn and I. I promise you this, maybe we'll go to Lima for the summer and stay with Aunt Catherine how does that sound?"

Carter didn't say anything as he stared at Rachel with wide eyes, not so believing. Taking a step forward he didn't step away, he just wouldn't look at her, it was progress.

"I need you to believe me when I tell you that I am working on being home with you. I want to be home with you, I feel like we haven't had any time together."

"Because we haven't."

"And I'm going to change that." Stepping forward she opened her arms wanting to wrap her arms around him, waiting for him to step into them. "I think Monday nights will have to be our night to ourselves doing whatever it is you would like to do."

Glancing at her promising face, she nodded. "I swear on my big toe."

Giggling, Carter stopped the second he noticed the sound coming from his own mouth. "That's weird."

"Yeah but it's funny, I got to make you laugh." Dropping down a little she pulled him into one of the biggest hugs, until finally he wrapped his own arms around her back. "I love you Carter and I want to make you happy. I just didn't realize how unhappy you were until I took a step back. The minute you feel as if I'm not giving you enough attention, you let me know and I will do anything and I mean anything to fix that."

"I love you." Carter squeezed her body resting his head on her shoulder "You promise?"

"Promise." Kissing his cheek as she let go, Rachel stood up picking up the eight year old "You've gotten so much bigger this past year, you're going to be taller than me soon enough. You know your mom used to be taller than me, not by much but she'd always remind me when we'd get into arguments."

Carter laughed as he was placed back onto the ground. Rachel put an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the bedroom. "How about we play out in the snow after I get a bite to eat? I can show you what a real snowman looks like."

Carter nodded "Dad has no idea how to make one, he made like a glob this morning."

"Well, we'll show him how to do it right." Rachel leaned down kissing the top of the brunette little boys head.

"Now what is this I hear about showing me up?" Finn asked from the bottom of the stairs, sandwich in hand. Carter laughed looking up at Rachel as she smirked at him.

"I guess you'll just have to find out."

"Oh, it's on." Finn glared with a playful smirk on his face


End file.
